Tus huellas en mi piel
by Adoradandrew
Summary: Él es el hombre ideal, el anhelo de muchas y envidia de otras. Tiene renombre, poder, fortuna y una hermosa esposa, conocerá a una coqueta y hermosa dama, enamorada y entregada al hombre de su vida, ella sueña con el matrimonio perfecto. Un giro del destino cruzará sus vidas, permanecerán juntos tal vez por un tiempo o tal vez para siempre al ser golpeados por su realidad
1. Chapter 1

Tus huellas en mi piel

Historia alterna inspirada en los personajes de mi serie favorita y la suya también, Candy Candy.

Él es el hombre ideal, el anhelo de muchas y envidia de otras. Tiene renombre, poder, fortuna y una hermosa esposa, conocerá a una coqueta y hermosa dama, enamorada y entregada al hombre de su vida, quién sueña con el matrimonio perfecto. Un giro del destino cruzará sus vidas, tal vez por un tiempo o tal vez para siempre…

-0-

-Caminaba con prisa dirigiéndose a su ascensor, contrario a lo que hacia todos los días, esta vez no saludó a nadie al entrar al colosal y elegante edificio. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía aún sueño pero en su agenda digital una importante cita aparecía. Hacia semanas había esperado aquél encuentro, hoy era el día que los Leagan finalmente daban la cara después de mucho tiempo de evadir responder por los contratos incumplidos. La empresa de la familia registraba importantes pérdidas, aunque en el presente, su vida privada llenaba por completo su tiempo, éste momento no podía pasarlo por alto. Después de marcar su piso, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos aunque fuese por el tiempo que durara el ascenso, debía guardar toda la cordura y regresar a ella nuevamente al terminar, ella… sí ; el ser más hermoso que hubiese conocido jamás, la culpable de sus desvelos, ella con su suave olor, con sus cabellos de rubia apariencia y estupenda sonrisa, ella se había convertido en la nueva dueña de su corazón, no pretendía tardar más del tiempo necesario en su oficina, antes de abandonar su calor, juró regresar a su lado de inmediato, besó su frente mientras juró protegerla del mundo entero si fuese necesario. Ella, desde hacia una semana, era la única que podría hacer y deshacer su vida solo porque él decidió que así fuere.

-Señor Andrew?. –La puerta del ascensor abrió, para su secretaria fue sorpresa que nadie saliera de la caja, se dirigió rápidamente hasta él comprobando que su siempre elegante y muy distinguido jefe, solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo tontamente, algún agradable recuerdo debió evocar por esos segundos…

-Señorita Nathalie, -respondió él sin siquiera mirarla, estaba harto, abrumado, cansado, malhumorado, rara vez se le veía en esas condiciones pero, por la premura de regresar a donde estaba, decidió atender a las ratas que se encontraban esa mañana en su oficina.

-Están en la sala de juntas señor Andrew, les llevó café?

-Ni se te ocurra! Ni tan siquiera un vaso de agua. Esto no tardará mucho, asegúrate que seguridad suba a este piso, no quiero escándalos, lloriqueos ni nada por el estilo, Sarah suele ser la reina del drama, vino su hija?

-No ha llegado señor.

-Si llega no la dejes entrar, comenzaré con los que están presentes. Llama a Archivald y a George también.

-El señor Johnson está dentro señor, el joven Archibald aún no llega.

-Bien, al mal tiempo buena prisa. –William entró sin saludar, solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo a su abogado y asesor George Johnson.

-William, pero que modales son estos? Se dice buenos días… -Comentó Sarah de la manera más dramática que pudo,

-No veo que tengan de buenos, estoy muy ocupado pero, decidí hacer un alto y venir aquí a tratar este demorado asunto. Daniel, empieza por explicarnos las causas del incumplimiento de tres de los cinco contratos con su firma.

-Veras William, sé que quedamos en proveerles lo más pronto posible, pero eso se nos hizo muy difícil, el embarque que venia de Europa, demoró. Luego vino todo el proceso de aduanas y que te digo, pero no pensé que esto te afectara tanto,

-no pensaste? Simplemente no pensaste? es un chiste Daniel? Raymond, tú tienes algo mejor que decir?

-pues, en realidad William mi hijo tiene razón, no recibimos los embarques a tiempo, por eso no se entregó a tiempo.

-Bien, les voy a aclarar el panorama, al no entregarme el material no pudimos cumplir con la entrega de los nuevos hoteles, tampoco cumplimos con la Embajada de Italia, sus requerimientos eran puntuales y exactos, por eso se mandó a pedir al mismo país de origen,

-pero William pudiste suplir con material local, -interrumpía Sarah

-Sarah, puedes hacerme el favor de ir a buscarnos café?

-para eso tienes a tu asistente William, -William la miró con odio, lo que quería era sacarla del escenario, conteniendo su ira, tocó el puente de su nariz y con la voz más amable y fingida que pudo volvió a pedírselo, esta vez acompañada de un por favor…

-claro, iré de inmediato, no sigan sin mí. –Sarah se levantó y tras ella el abrumado William, al salir esta, puso rápidamente llave a la puerta susurrando para sí mismo "una menos…" retomó su posición en la mesa y prosiguió su lista de reclamos a los materiales que consistían en piedras decorativas y mármol del más fino para decorar hoteles y edificios de oficinas. –Raymond, gracias a el incumplimiento del acuerdo, no me queda mas que cesar el contrato con ustedes, ya no necesitaremos nada, las clausulas están mas que claras, sé que lo saben y que por eso no nos han dado la cara,

-Pero William, nosotros cumpliremos, la mercancía ya está en puerto y …

-Y… ya no nos sirve. Tuvimos que comprar del mercado local a un precio excesivamente costoso solo por cumplir, no hay prácticamente ganancias para nosotros en este desastroso trato. Prescindimos los cinco contratos y damos por terminada toda alianza con tus empresas, deberán reembolsar el 20 porciento.

-Raymond miró con desafío a su hijo, sabía que este había vendido el primer material a unos hoteles en Florida al doble del precio ofrecido a los Andrew, inventó lo de la carga tardía pero su padre sabia la rata que tenia por hijo. –Si no hay de otra, pues no hay caso seguir aquí aunque si apelo lo del 20 porciento, es mucho para nosotros William, nos dejarías en rojo

-William miró a George y este dijo que lo mínimo sería 10 porciento,

-Bien, 10 porciento será. –Sentenció Raymond levantándose de su asiento, -dónde firmamos?

-papá, cederás así de fácil? -preguntaba Daniel Leagan,

-así de fácil, levántate y vámonos. Tú y yo hablaremos después. –al salir de la oficina, Sarah estaba sentada en un elegante sofá fuera de las oficinas custodiada por dos miembros del equipo de seguridad. La señorita Nathalie no le había hecho caso sobre su solicitud del café y de manera prudente le indicó aguardar sentada o seria sacada por la seguridad. El contrato con los Andrew, había terminado y con ello, perdidas importantes para ambas compañías. William pasó a su despacho seguido por George,

-Cómo resolverás las entregas que faltan? Seguirás abasteciéndote localmente? Si es así, deberás aumentar los precios por los altos costos, -decía George tratando de sondear que había ahora planeado el estratega de William Andrew, sabía que ya algo había planeado

-En un mes o menos haré un viaje a Italia, visitaré la Cantera de Carrara; además pretendo ir a Marruecos y Argelia, hay piezas interesantes para decorado según nos han ofrecido. Iré yo mismo, tal vez tarde un mes en el recorrido, quiero los más finos elementos para los hoteles de la costa y si ganamos el centro de cultura, será fabuloso mezclar un toque bereber.

-Me impresionas, son países peligrosos pero debes saberte mover. En cierto modo el estilo oriental no está desfasado pero lo hemos ya empleado, me gusta tu idea. Lamento que hayas interrumpido tu pequeño receso William,

-George, no tomaba un receso desde mi luna de miel hace dos años, la verdad necesitaba unos días para mí, pero como sabrás… todo se complicó ahora en mi vida, es un caos completo! -William decía esto mientras sonreía con sinceridad,

-Pues, pareces estar más vivo que nunca, cierta rubia ahora te trae de cabeza según me he enterado, -decía George con media sonrisa,

-sí, es rubia y muy hermosa. No me ha dejado dormir en días, vaya que vitalidad la que tiene. Estoy receloso de mostrarla al mundo, pronto la prensa se dará cuenta y querrán sacarle fotos,

-te has pesado?

-qué?

-si te has pesado William? Debes ajustar tus trajes, te veo más escurrido

-no te burles George, algún día también tendrás dos mujeres en tu vida, el caos llegará a tu vida quieras o no amigo,

-ja,ja,ja tal vez; pero yo estaré preparado para eso, te lo aseguro.

-solo espero estar vivo para ver que eso ocurra, al paso que vas, seré abuelo antes que te cases George,

-ah, tus chistes sangrones; vivirás y serás el padrino de mi boda, te lo aseguro.

-habemus humo blanco?

-no tan blanco, pero… casi

-que chistocito. Avísame, me voy. Le prometí a cierta rubia volver de inmediato con ella,

-a poco comprendió?

-Claro que sí, ella todo lo comprende, es tan hermosa George, nunca pensé tener la dicha de ver un ser tan perfecto, me separé de ella tan solo unas horas y ya quiero volver a su lado, extraño su cuerpecito, su calor. No sé que haré porque también debo ir a ver a Celine, anoche llegué muy tarde y apenas cruzamos palabras,

-amigo debes tomar un tónico, tienes cara de muerto. Te aconsejo dormir unas horas, conociéndote seguro tienes gente a cargo de su seguridad y comodidad.

-las hay, solo que me gusta atenderla personalmente,

-y qué harás cuando debas volver? Que a propósito será dentro de poco, la traerás a la oficina? Se volverán locos en el edificio.

-vendrá, a su momento lo hará. Soy todo suyo y ella es toda mía. Todo lo que poseo es de ella ahora,

-Sin duda te felicito William. Te has graduado como el mejor padre del mundo, mis bendiciones por Cassey Andrew, la nueva heredera.

* * *

Sí, seguro se imaginaron a William con una amante, sinvergüenza no? Para nada, no por ahora. Les saludo afectuosamente y de paso les comparto esta nueva historia.

-Como sabrán y comprenderán, soy mil porciento Albertfans y todas, absolutamente todas mis historias son dedicadas a la pareja dorada Albert y Candy.

-Si usted tiene otras preferencias, entonces esta no es historia para usted. No pretendo ser grosera, pero evitemos los malos entendidos.

-Adoradandrew no es híbrida, nunca escribiré de otro personaje que no sea el Príncipe de la Colina, de hecho lo hago por puro entretenimiento.

-La demencia de algunas personas por creer que estos son personajes reales les desubica en tiempo y dimensión, porque precisamente esta página, es sobre historias ficticias. Ojala alguna vez lo puedan comprender


	2. Chapter 2

**Tus huellas en mi piel**

2.

-gracias por acompañarme papá, ha de ser un momento muy importante, igual lo fue para ti con mamá cierto?

-Terrence hijo, hace mucho que regalé un anillo de compromiso. Quiero que estés seguro del paso que estar por dar, sabes lo importante que es esto en nuestro círculo social y por nada del mundo me gustaría que tomaras decisiones apresuradas.

-eh, qué pasa? No te gusta mi chica?

-me agrada, siempre ha agradado. Es bonita e inteligente, pero debes reconocer que habla hasta por los codos, seguro no te dejará dormir por las noches, -Terrence sonrío pícaramente, pues dormir era en lo que menos pensaba a sus 22 años,

-y quién querrá dormir con semejante belleza a su lado papá; es muy bella y me gusta su forma natural que tiene de ser y hacer.

-hijo, dime mejor porqué la prisa? Acaso no puedes comprometerte cuando regreses? Son solo dos años Terrence; no me irás a salir con que ya dieron ése paso, o sí?

-Son dos años papá, pero… ella está muy triste. Tan triste que no quiere siquiera contestar mis llamadas,

-envíale rosas, cómprale un perro no sé, pero un anillo? Y de compromiso? Estás realmente seguro hijo?

-rosas? Eso ya no funciona. Quiero impactarla y por eso le dejaré la promesa de mi amor en su dedo. Escogeré un hermoso y delicado anillo de compromiso y cuando regrese en dos años, nos casamos. Así de simple.

-no temes que en ése tiempo, alguien la enamore?

-no se enamorará,

-tan seguro estás? Tú mismo aceptas que es bella, muy bella

-confió en ella papá, es mi musa,

-bien, pues no puedo persuadirte según veo. Iremos a Cartier cierto?

-para nada! Iremos a _Asprey_

 _-_ qué? Terrence, no pensarás comprarle una joya de la realeza cierto? Eso es muy costoso

-puedo pagarlo papá. No me compré el auto de mis sueños y con ése dinero, consentiré a mi bella prometida, en todo caso, para qué te tengo papá? Demuéstrame que la chica te agrada realmente,

-Richard Marsden no dijo nada más. Acompañó como corresponde a su único hijo varón, sabía las ganas que tenía de administrar los negocios de la familia y también algún día, seguir sus pasos en el mundo de la política. Para esto, debería mantener una reputación intachable, digna y propia de un caballero. La dama elegida, era realmente hermosa, pero joven e impetuosa, ocasionalmente actuaba sin medir sus consecuencias, segura de su belleza y el poder que poseía de embrujar a quienes le rodearan, era sin duda una situación que molestaba al padre de Terrence; pensaba, que era descaradamente coqueta, asediada por varios caballeros, comprendía en la medida a su primogénito en querer acapararla o mejor dicho reservarla; pero no estaba seguro que ella fuese realmente a querer o poder esperarle. Tan solo la noche anterior en una cena familiar, ella le dejó claro a su hijo que no estaría dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo para casarse, quién se creía esa chiquilla? Su hijo, era un excelente partido, recién graduado en negocios internacionales y estaba por viajar a Boston para estudiar una maestría en la escuela de negocios. A Terrence dos años le parecían una eternidad; dejó de una pieza a su padre cuando le dijo que se casaría en menos de un mes con ella y de paso se la llevaría a Estados Unidos por el tiempo que durase la maestría. Eso, sin lugar a dudas era una locura. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que Terrence cometiera ése error, pero aun así, debía reconocer el poder que la pequeña manipuladora ejercía sobre su hijo, ella con tan solo 19 años tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras hacia la perfecta elección para ella,

-dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ella papá? a veces, me das a entrever que no es la adecuada, me gustaría saber que es lo que realmente no te agrada de ella, sé sincero conmigo. Comprendo que es joven, entusiasta, pero y eso qué?

-hijo, realmente me hubiera gustado una chica más… tranquila por así decirlo. Candice Sharman White es la típica belleza americana, no mide sus palabras a la hora de emitir opiniones, eso debes trabajarlo arduamente, yo soy una figura pública hijo, no quiero escándalos ni situaciones que nos comprometan. Sabes cuanto viajo todo el año representando al Reino Unido, la diplomacia es mi vida Terrence pero en este mundo, hay que saber callar y comportarse o te expones a ser el blanco perfecto para críticas y habladurías. Gozamos de una excelente posición social, somos aceptados por la corona diplomáticamente hablando, tengo aspiraciones muy muy grandes Terrence y según sé, tú quieres seguir mis pasos.

-ja,ja,ja te refieres a enamorarme de una verdadera inglesa? Dime una cosa, en qué puede mi novia mitad americana afectar tus aspiraciones? No comprendo padre,

-Tu amada novia, es hija de una escritora americana que poco o nada tiene de culta. Lo mejor que hizo en su vida Charlote White, fue casarse con un noble inglés. Terrence, yo aspiro a ser Primer Ministro, me comprendes ahora? –Terrence se quedó frío al escuchar a su padre, sabía del importante cargo que ostentaba y los privilegios diplomáticos con que contaban, pero aspirar a ser un primer ministro británico era algo sin precedentes en la familia, sabía que su papá podría lograrlo si se lo proponía. Su postura antes relajada, ahora se tornaba seria y reflexiva, observaron las hermosas piezas expuestas ante sus ojos y en un silencio cómplice elegía esperando el consentimiento de su padre. –me gusta éste padre,

-no es ella, -fue la simple respuesta de su papá; pero si te gusta esta bien para mí

-es hermoso, oro y rubí, como sus labios padre, además representa el amor, cuál hubieras elegido tú?

-por supuesto que un diamante hijo, es lo clásico

-pero ella no es clásica, ella es fuerza, pasión, energía y vitalidad, además es bella, irremediablemente bella,

-bueno, eres tú quien se compromete, si te gusta ése pues cómpralo. Creo que no es tan caro como creías, total si no te espera, no te dolerá haber gastado tanto en este intento de seducción, a propósito cuándo se lo darás? Preparamos otra cena?

-no habrá otra cena, al menos no con ustedes. Esta noche le daré el anillo padre, esta noche le pediré que sea mi esposa, ²y algo más… pensó Terrence para sí mismo², y por favor no le des demasiada importancia a este tema. Mira te prometo algo, estudiaré dos años en Boston en la escuela de negocios luego, me casaré con ella.

-eso ya lo sé hijo,

-lo que no sabes es, que si en dos años ella elige otro hombre, créeme padre yo mismo la dejaré libre, yo mismo la dejaré partir.

-es una promesa? No andarás de ruego detrás de … de ella,

-lo prometo Richard G. Marsden; te demostraré cuán maduro es tu hijo pero, estoy seguro que no será por perderla, todo lo contrario, formaré un hogar con esa chica y le haré un hermoso hijo al cual llamaras orgullosamente ¨nieto¨

-solo uno? Con las ganas que tienes de casarte pensé que planificarías unos 10

-ni muerto! Tendremos un solo hijo, viajaremos por el mundo disfrutando de los placeres que la vida a bien quiera regalarnos,

-has conversado ése tema con tu prometida? Porque me pareció escucharle que tendría no menos de seis,

-ja,ja,ja papá que eso no te quite el sueño, no será mas que uno, es mi decisión.

-bien, no me veo cuidando mis nietos a futuro, tal vez es mejor así. Mira, ya llegó el chofer, apúrate a pagar que tengo una reunión importante en media hora

-0-

Boston,

-Señor Andrew ya extrañábamos verle, tengo buenas noticias para ustedes,

-Buenas tardes a todos, cómo se encuentra hoy mi princesa? Ya puedo llevarla a casa doctor?

-Mañana sin falta, estamos en los últimos análisis y de seguro mañana a primera hora podrán venir a buscar a la princesa Cassey, hoy a estado un poco mal humorada, -Comentaba el doctor Martin Scoffery, neonatólogo de Massachusetts Clinic, Boston. Cassey Andrew había nacido una semana atrás con serias deficiencias respiratorias, con tan solo ocho meses de gestación decidió anunciarse al mundo sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como demás familiares. Celine Andrew fue dada de alta a los tres días, aunque pudo quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo en el hospital, prefirió regresar a su cómoda casa y obtener noticias de su bebita a través de su esposo William quien devotamente no dejaba de visitarla diariamente. William amaba tenerla en sus brazos, su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito encontraban paz y tranquilidad en ellos. Sin duda su pequeña princesa tendría un carácter de los mil demonios, no le gustaba la luz en sus ojos, no había disfrutado del calor y pecho de su madre, sus primeros días conectada al respirador en total aislamiento fue su real recibimiento al mundo. Era hermosa, de rubia cabellera y ahora solo sonreía para él, escuchar la voz de su padre al arrullarle y cantarle era la gloria infinita a sus oídos. William moría por llevarla finalmente a casa y ahora que había pasado el peligro, gritaría a todo el mundo lo orgulloso que estaba de estrenarse como padre. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener la imprudente prensa alejada de su vida privada. Vivía en constante estrés entre el trabajo, el hospital y su casa. Celine le llamaba a cada minuto más por controlar sus movimientos que por saber de su propia hija. Ella había soñado con que fuese un varón, el único ultrasonido realizado a los cuatro meses así lo indicaban, pero algo había cambiado en su interior al saber que era una niña y encima con problemas desde el nacimiento. Por más que William le había dicho que el sexo no importaba, ella se sentía resentida consigo misma. Amaba a su esposo, lo celaba hasta con las sombras, era una mujer de buen físico, su familia hubo acordado un buen matrimonio con William Andrew, dos años habían pasado de esa idílica tarde donde se habían dado el sí, le había acompañado en muchos viajes, conocido muchos lugares, pero sabia que tarde o temprano el heredero tendría que llegar, aventurándose a lograr al menos un embarazo, hoy no se sentía tan plena y feliz como hubiese querido; pese a todo, confiaba en que las cosas cambiaran y que tendría un mejor mañana. William le había ya comentado de su futuro viaje a Europa y África siempre y cuando su bebita saliera sana y salva del hospital, pero esto lo que provocó fue alterarle más; ella era Diseñadora de interiores, inició labores en la afamada firma de Construcción y Arquitectura Andrew, una de las más grandes e importantes del país, en ella aportó todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en Europa, tenía buenos contactos y su gusto era realmente exquisito. Su familia, de buen nombre y tradición fueron su carta de presentación ante el hombre que tan solo un año después de conocerle, se convertiría en su marido. Había sido ella siempre quien le acompañaba y comprendía ahora en su rol de madre, que nada sería igual; William le había dejado clara su posición,

-0-

-William? Vaya, finalmente llegas… -William se acercó a su esposa la cuál ya se encontraba en cama siendo tan solo las seis de la tarde. Besó sus labios como de costumbre y sin pronunciar palabra se dirigió al baño, luego de unos minutos salió renovado, relajo y tranquilo. Pidió de cenar en la habitación mientras iniciaba plática con su esposa,

-Celine, necesito saber por qué te sientes deprimida?

-yo no estoy deprimida William, te extraño es todo.

-me extrañas? Acaso no extrañas también a tu hija? Nuestra hija? No has salido ni un solo día a visitarla.

-pero no puedo. Acabo de dar a luz William no puedo estar subiendo y bajando escaleras a diario,

-lo haces aquí. De hecho, hoy estuviste en la biblioteca toda la tarde, subiste tan solo veinte minutos antes de mi llegada, el hospital tiene ascensores desde el estacionamiento que te llevarían directo al piso de tu hija sin que tuvieras que hacer el mayor esfuerzo; pero claro, tal vez el aire te haga daño

-no soporto los hospitales y lo sabes, nunca me han gustado

-hay un motivo de fuerza mayor, un motivo llamado Cassey, no lo ol-vi-des… -dijo William de forma pausada y tajante,

-bien, iré mañana. Necesito que dos mucamas me acompañen y el chofer por supuesto.

-no hace falta. Mañana Cassey viene a casa, le darán ya de alta

-que emoción, realmente me siento feliz, la extraño

-le darás pecho? El doctor me preguntó y no supe que responder, ella necesita de ti más que de mí,

-lo haré claro, aunque eso me incomode al regresar a laborar,

-no lo harás,

-qué dices?

-no lo harás Celine. No mientras nuestra bebé crece. Ella te necesita, luego de un tiempo, lo reconsideraremos. –Celine no mostraría su inconformidad, ella no pretendía quedarse eternamente cuidando a sus hijos en casa, eso nunca lo habían hablado, por el momento percibía a William molesto y para calmar los ánimos, solo asintió

-claro William. Lo que tu digas,

\- a propósito, los Leagan dieron la cara, están fuera del proyecto,

-eso es emocionante. Me alegra mucho, no soportaba trabajar con Sarah, siempre sus ideas eran impositivas,

-el tema es que ahora tengo yo que viajar, partiré en dos semanas, iré a Italia

-Italia? A la cantera Carraras? Oh William yo quería visitarla,

-lo harás mas adelante, no ahora.

-pero…

-no hay peros, tu misma lo dijiste acabas de dar a luz, no es prudente Celine. Espero no demorar más de tres semanas

-tanto tiempo en Italia? Solo iras a ver mármol y lograr un buen contrato directo. –Willian no le diría que también iría a Marruecos y Argelia, últimamente las cosas en África estaban color de hormiga, así que sin ánimos de alertarla se limitó a responder,

-hay cosas que quiero evaluar, tengo algunas reuniones ya programadas, no debes preocuparte más por mí; ahora nuestra prioridad es Casssey está bien? Lo prometes? Celine estaré tranquilo si ustedes están tranquilas,

-está bien. –Celine sabía que estando fuera de las oficinas desde hacia un buen par de meses no tenia manera de saber exactamente cuál era su agenda, pero de alguna forma lo averiguaría.

-no te preocupes. Ahora duerme yo bajaré a hablar con Archie. .. Hoy no se presentó a la reunión y quiero saber el porqué. Mañana es tiempo de ir por Cassey; asegúrate de tener su habitación lista, todo aseado y pulcro. No quiero notar polvo en ninguna parte, quiero dos mucamas encargadas exclusivamente de la niña, sus ropas sus comidas todo,

-descuida, así se hará. Celine estaba ahora inquieta, sus celos eran en cierto punto extremos y enfermos, se preguntaba cuando podría volver a tener relaciones sexuales con su esposo, aun sentía dolor y con la intensidad que él la amaba, seguramente no tendría acceso a aquello hasta pasado mínimo un mes, se sentía incómoda, insegura, con el nacimiento de su hija su vida estaba en pausa…

* * *

Hola a todas,

He presentado en este capitulo a Celine, Cassey, Terrence, Richard y nos falta alguien muy importante. sí, ésa misma, nuestra rubia protagonista. Próximo capitulo dedicado a Candice y otros más que se integran poco a poco..

Gracias a quienes han decidido apoyar la historia, saludos

 _Adoradandrew_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tus huellas en mi piel**

3.

 **Londres,**

Le gustaba el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía mientras cepillaba su sedoso y ondulado cabello, Candice Sharman White se vanagloriaba de su belleza, estaba convencida que si todos decían que era bella, es porque realmente debía ser; a fin de cuentas ser coqueta era parte de su femenina naturaleza. Ella se preparaba para la noche, algo le decía que sería por demás muy interesante. El mensaje recibido en horas del medio día donde su apuesto novio le decía que la raptaría a un mundo desconocido no dejaba de intrigarla. Ella guardaba la esperanza que él declinara sus intensiones de marcharse del país, Candice necesitaba de ése hombre como el agua que bebía; amaba a Terrence G. Marsden desde el primer instante que lo conoció. Todo había iniciado por una apuesta en el baile de presentación de Andrea Carrara, una alegre chica italiana compañera de colegio, cinco amigas apostaron conquistar al hijo del empresario y político Richard G. Marsden, y fue ella quien cayó presa de su petulancia respecto al él, pues al ir de cacería resultó ser cazada. Todo en él la enloqueció, su porte de caballero, su pausada forma de hablar; ella logró cautivarlo desde el instante que se conocieron, sus verdes ojos se perdieron en aquella mirada azul tan misteriosa como profunda.

-Candy?

-papá lo siento, no te escuché llegar

-ya lo veo hija. El chico ése ha llegado por tí, no me habías dicho que saldrían hija,

-saldremos papá y ése chico bien sabes cómo se llama. No comprendo tu aversión por él, me invitó a cenar y… -Mientras ella hablaba, su padre la miraba de arriba abajo, en realidad estaba orgulloso de su creación, su hija menor era sencillamente perfecta. Entallaba un hermoso _Valentino_ , color rojo de fina seda ajustado a su hermosa figura con su cabello ya suelto le conferían un aire de sensualidad en contraste con su rostro que reflejaba la más pura inocencia, odiaba que la trataran como una niña, ya no lo era según ella, gastaba dinero en finos vestidos, bolsos y zapatos de diseñador. Su padre era un consentidor, su hermana Susana pronto se casaría con un importante empresario italiano quien desde ya le costeaba todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, había dejado a su propio padre impresionado, pero él siempre tan discreto y reservado no le diría nada. Ella lo consideraba, su madre siempre tuvo las riendas en ésa relación, amaba verlos juntos, su padre haciendo todo lo que la reina de la casa indicara. Ella y su hermana terminaron por doblegar a Gerald Sharman, dueño de una importante constructora en el país, hombre inteligente de carácter afable, elegante y realmente guapo pese a los años que tenía ya encima. Se enamoró de Charlote, escritora americana en uno de sus viajes a Estados Unidos, quedó tan prendado de su belleza que no descansó hasta conquistarla y llevarla a vivir a su tierra natal, Londres.

-padre?

-esta bien hija confió en ti. Te ves tan bonita que me la recuerdas siempre, ella era la sensualidad en persona, yo con mi personalidad tan apagada y ella en cambio con su espíritu tan joven y rebelde, me encendía con tan solo tenerla cerca.

-papá, no te pongas triste. Si quieres me quedo, cenamos aquí no hay caso.

-Candice hija no, claro que no. Tienes una cita y hay un hombre esperándote, me agrade o no, se nota muy ansioso

-ansioso? Bueno, iré. Te dejo con Susy, ella debe estar por llegar papá.

-bueno, diviértete y sé juiciosa. Eres mi hija menor y sé que algún día te veré partir, el día que lo hagas quiero que sea con mi bendición. Ahora ve y disfruta.

-Nos vemos luego papá, no te desveles lo que ocurra hoy te lo contaré mañana sí?

-como quieras hija. Espero te vaya bien, -su padre besó con adoración sus mejillas tratando de no estropear su maquillaje, tenía ya 19 años y estaba de novia con un chico "algo" apuesto a su parecer aunque demasiado escurridizo. Terrence disfrutaba pasarla a solas con ella y evitaba compartir con su familia, en especial con su hermana Susana a la cual no podía ver ni en pintura. Cada que iba a casa siempre se la llevaba de ahí, su padre no quería suponer que era por aprovechado, el chico era de buena familia, un buen partido ante la consideración de muchas chicas de sociedad. Quizás Candice no tuviese el nivel económico de los Grandchester Marsden, pero tampoco era una limosnera. Lastimosamente en Londres para Richard el dinero lo era todo y la posición política también.

-Terrence, has llegado muy puntual. –El chico en mención se levantaba de su asiento sin desviar su mirada de la impresionante visión que hacia él se dirigía, ella la notar su turbación esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y lo envolvió en un aire de picardía. Segura de su poder de seducirlo, caminó lo más lento que pudo moviendo cadenciosamente sus caderas, adoraba hacerle eso, hacerlo suspirar y asfixiarlo de deseo, llevarlo al límite se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo. Terrence la recibió en un cálido abrazo mientras besaba sus labios apenas con un roce, pues ella rompió el contacto alegando no subiría a retocar su maquillaje, sin más salieron de la estancia encaminados a su destino, una cena en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad para comenzar,

-0-

 **Boston,**

\- Qué nombre le han dado a la niña los señores?

-Se llama Cassey Andrew señorita Penny, le agradezco por tener todo listo para recibir a nuestra hija; por favor encárguese de distribuir las labores que corresponden,

-de inmediato señor, su esposa ya me había dicho lo requerido, la niña tendrá dos nanas y mi constante supervisión. Hay alguna alimentación especial?

-No, mi esposa le dará leche materna. –el comentario del señor Andrew causó extrañeza en la señorita Penny, pues hacia tan solo dos horas la señora Andrew había desistido el acto de sacar de su leche para reservar a la bebé aduciendo dolor en sus senos.

-bueno señor, en ese caso en cuanto la niña despierte le informaré de inmediato a la señora Celine para que de alimento.

-así es, -Celine que estaba presente guardó absoluto silencio delante de su esposo. Ella no quería ver sus senos en el suelo, amaba su escultural figura y sabía que los bebés podían tomar fórmulas, de hecho la niña venía haciéndolo desde el hospital. Le dirigió una cruda mirada a la señorita Penny y acto seguido se acercó a la cuna de su hija acariciando su angelical rostro, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación alcanzando a su esposo. –William, quería preguntarte si te incorporarás al trabajo?

-Así es amor, mañana me dirigiré a las oficinas, he estado ausente ya varias semanas y tengo que volver porque me voy de viaje, ya te lo había dicho.

-claro, pero al menos llegarás mas temprano cierto?

-por supuesto, te prometo que antes del anochecer estará aquí, para ustedes dos. Ven acompáñame a cenar, quiero dedicarte todo el tiempo que pueda, la bebé estará bien un par de horas

-duerme mucho no crees?

-así es, pero es necesario puesto que está creciendo, por eso duermen tanto los bebés cariño, recuerdas que lo leímos,

-sí lo recuerdo. Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, por favor trata de hacer todo a la brevedad posible,

-lo haré, te lo prometo. Cenamos y subes a descansar, te alcanzo arriba. Tengo que que tratar un tema con Archibald, anoche no vino a verme.

-qué pasa ahora? Se irá nuevamente de viaje?

-Así parece. Pero no te preocupes por esas cosas, concéntrate en nuestra hija Celine, por favor. –mientras platicaban de todo y de nada, la cena transcurría tranquilamente, minutos más tarde Penny llegaba a la sala donde se encontraban platicando ambos esposos, con voz firme solicitó a la señora Andrew subir a darle de comer a su hija, Celine sonrió a William quién le abrazó no sin antes decirle que la alcanzaba en unos momentos, antes iría a revisar unos documentos a la biblioteca y esperaría por su hermano menor.

La joven madre se dirigió al cuarto de su bebé no sin antes dirigirle una fulminante mirada a la señorita Penny, cuando William partiese otra persona se iría de esa casa, pero para siempre!

Minutos más tarde, William finalmente atendía a su hermano, esta vez lo escucharía seriamente. -Tu nivel de irresponsabilidad me rebasa Archibald, debiste llegar a la junta y no lo hiciste. Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas? -William tenía a su hermano contra la espada y la pared, no podía con él, tenía responsabilidad que cubrir y era inconsecuente en su manera tan natural de deslindarse de la empresa.

-William cálmate, supe que ibas en camino y estuve seguro que controlarías la situación. Mi presencia no era necesaria, de todas formas no duró más de quince minutos por lo que pude enterarme.

-dónde estabas? retozando?

-tal vez, a quién le importa? No te pregunto cuando lo haces con tu mujer,

-tú no tienes mujer! No me hagas hablar. En todo caso, lo que yo haga con la mía no es de tu incumbencia, eso no viene al caso. Cuándo vas a madurar maldita sea! Si Antony te viera… -William contuvo sus palabras y con ella su enojo, no quería ser hiriente con su hermano menor pero el chico realmente lo exasperaba,

-mira, no tengo la culpa que Antony haya muerto. La vida es así, sé que te hubiese gustado tenerlo a tu lado en esto, pero el destino no lo diseñé yo. Ahora que regresa Stear, quiero comunicarte que me iré a estudiar a Boston,

-acabas de terminar la Universidad, qué rayos estudiarás ahora?

-una maestría. Iré y estudiaré una maestría mientras tú le asignas a Stear nuevas responsabilidades, en realidad me siento muy nuevo para esto, pero en este tiempo no me dirás que lo hice tan mal,

-claro, las montañas de papeles llegaban a raudales a mi casa todos los días, que no haya hecho acto de presencia en la empresa no significó no tener trabajo,

-William quiero hacer esa maestría, es de negocios internacionales, con ello podré viajar por el mundo mientras tú te quedas cambiando pañales, es un plus no? Apenas tengo 22 años. Quiero viajar, quiero conocer gente, quiero divertirme un rato, -mencionaba Archibald analizando todo lo que haría,

-irte de compras y ver desfiles de moda no está en tu lista? -agregó Willian ya con cierto enfado,

-eso también, solo que lo obvio no se pregunta, dijo enfáticamente. –sentenció Archibald Andrew a su hermano mayor mientras este lo miraba anonadado, después de meditar sus palabras solo atinó decir,

-No puedo decirle que no a tus estudios, pero es bueno que sepas todo el trabajo que se nos viene encima,

-bueno, tienes a George y tu eficiente secretaria,

-ninguno de los dos es mi familia y tampoco devengan lo que tu ganas, acaso debo intercambiarles el salario?

-de eso nada! Yo soy tan accionista como tú hermano, iré dos años por esa maestría y te prometo que me incorporaré de manera permanente a este trabajo, te lo juro,

-William lo miraba con asombro, poco o nada podía decir él, él quien por muchos años se dedicó a viajar por el mundo, ahora veía a su hermano menor de tan solo 22 años tratando de huir del diluvio de deberes que ni él mismo a esa corta edad quiso asumir; pero comprendía que su realidad era otra, con la muerte de su padre le tocó tomar las riendas de la empresa, la familia y el dinero; como premio agregado, también terminar de criar a sus tres hermanos. Observó a Archibald unos minutos, no podía condenarlo, era joven y tal vez aún tenía muchas cosas por descubrir, con un golpe de suerte tal vez cambiaría su desviado destino, sin ánimos de seguir desgastándose en esa inerte discusión, solo preguntó,

-cuando te vas a Boston? - a Archibald Andrew se le iluminaron los ojos, claro estaba que podía revelarse, pero si su hermano tomaba la decisión de no aceptar, tendría que tirar sus planes por la borda y asumir su rol en la empresa,

-en dos meses, creo que te doy tiempo de ir a tu viaje y esperar tu regreso no?

-claro, solo me iré unas tres semanas a lo mucho, mi mujer y mi hija me necesitan.

-supe que ya llegó la princesa Cassey. Felicidades,

-está finalmente en casa. Has pensado en tener hijos algún día?

-y eso? Con quién? No me hastíen con la bendita señorita Britton, por favor! Es tan solo mi amiga,

-amigos? No creo que ella te vea tan solo así,

-no me interesa nadie sentimentalmente, por hora. Tal vez conozca a alguien interesante en la universidad,

-ya estuviste en la universidad y no trajiste a nadie a casa en tantos años, no que yo recuerde,

-bueno siempre hay una primera vez, tal vez ahora sea diferente; alguien más… profesional,

-esta bien tú ganas, firmaré tu ingreso pero solo te daré este tiempo, luego tendrás que ocuparte de tus funciones. Mañana te espero en el corporativo,

-que… qué pasaría si no me integro nunca? -preguntó Archibald con cierto temor,

-William sabía que esas palabras tenían un trasfondo, Archibald no había superado la muerte de su hermano Antony, desde aquél entonces había amenazado con no ocupar sus funciones ya que ejercería de modelo algún día, la moda era su sueño Nueva York su destino, pero los Andrew se habían negado rotundamente en financiar la dichosa "carrera de maricas" como la misma tía Elroy le había tirado en cara. Fue precisamente William quién le había convencido de estudiar lo propio para que pudiese él mismo manejar en un futuro su propio dinero; pero el tiempo había transcurrido, Stear se ocupaba de su parte y solo faltaba Archibald por integrarse a la administración del negocio familiar; sabía que no podía presionarlo, tal vez ir a Boston era solo la excusa para iniciar sus escapadas a Nueva York.

–Archibald si se te ocurre hacer lo que estoy pensando, compraré tus acciones de la empresa y recibirás tan solo un cheque de mi parte.

-Yo… iré a algunos desfiles en Nueva York, no te lo voy a negar; pero no me dedicaré a eso, está ya decidido William no te defraudaré por favor confía en mí,

-Eso espero Archibald, eso espero.

-o-

 **Londres,**

-es muy extraño amor,

-qué cosa?

-que te guste la sopa de cebolla, rara vez pides otra cosa de entrada Candice,

-me gusta, mamá me la cocinaba siempre.

-la recuerdas? No te me irás a poner triste esta noche cierto?

-claro que no. Siempre la recordaré, era mi madre Terrence, pero quién más la extraña es papá. Siempre pienso que será de él cuando Susana y yo nos casemos.

-pues, tendrá que conformarse con visitarte alguna vez,

-alguna vez? Podrá visitarme cuando guste, es una promesa.

-claro claro, no estamos aquí para discutir eso amor. Realmente quiero darte una sorpresa, espero te guste.

Terrence esa noche de abril se lució como todo un príncipe, además de obsequiarle elegantes rosas blancas a su hermosa novia, también escogió un sitio con música en vivo, moderna y elegante a la vez. Bailó con su novia todas las piezas que pudo, después de degustar un buen vino de la casa, prefirió mejor brindar con champagne, Candy estaba atenta a su sorpresa, la había mantenido en vilo por algunas horas, el lugar era concurrido, entre saludar algunos conocidos y bailar con ella las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Candy comenzaba a desilusionarse sobre todo cuando le escuchó decir que era hora de llevarla a casa, ella siempre tan impetuosa esta vez guardaba la cordura, imaginó de muchas maneras lo que Terrence esa noche le pediría, pero al parecer la sorpresa era la elegante y divertida cena.

Caminaron tomados de la mano mientras su auto llegaba, recorrieron algunas calles hasta que Terrence se detuvo en una solitaria avenida cerca al río, sin siquiera pedir permiso asaltó sus labios carmesí sin obtener resistencia, en ellos degustó el sabor del licor, las sonrisitas cómplices acompañadas de algunas caricias prohibidas encendían la atmósfera. Metió su mano en su saco sacando una pequeña cajita de el.

–Candice, sé que debí hacer esto hace unas horas pero la verdad, quería que estuviéramos solos, cariño yo sé que sigues molesta conmigo porque me iré por un tiempo, esta noche quiero entregarte este anillo como señal de mi amor sincero por ti, te amo y estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo apenas regrese de aquél viaje. Por favor, acepta ser mi esposa sí?

-Candy fingió la sorpresa, pero realmente lo esperaba, el tan ansiado momento finalmente llegaba, con una alegre sonrisa le arrebató la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro abriéndolo al instante, enfocando su mirada en la joya, su rostro impasible no manifestaba ni emoción ni tristeza, un crudo silencio los acompañó por varios minutos, ella no desprendía su mirada de la joya y Terrence esperaba por una respuesta, Candice giró su rostro hacia él, con voz entrecortada le pregunto: es este un anillo de compromiso?

Terrence recordó de inmediato a su padre, qué estúpido había sido al elegir la joya, sin duda los diamantes eran la piedra predilecta de ella, sus pendientes eran la prueba tangible, cómo pudo trató de arreglar la situación, -discúlpame amor, si no te gusta lo cambiamos, la verdad iba a comprar otro pero me gustó la piedra roja, es que…

-no! Es perfecta Terrence, creo incluso saber porqué la escogiste,

-claro, el rojo del…

-sí Terrence, el rojo de mi vestido seguro ya lo sabías cierto? -la chica sacó la joya de la pequeña caja y se la dio a él mientras extendía animosa su mano, haz lo tuyo amor,

-qué? Candice yo… -Terrence quedó helado, claro que no era por el vestido aunque realmente había sido una casualidad que también fuese rojo, la recorrió con la mirada maravillándose una vez más de todo lo que ella significaba, confiado a no estropear la noche colocó el anillo en su dedo y acto seguido le dijo, -no me ha dado respuesta señorita Candice ?

-hace falta? Claro que acepto señor Terrence, es un rotundo sí. Nos casaremos cuando regreses, dos años , ni un día más ni un día menos.

Los dos se fundieron en un profundo y arrebatado beso. La calefacción, el licor, la emoción o todos las emociones juntas los elevaron a un nivel de excitación casi imparable, el cierre del vestido comenzó a ceder, ella al sentirse tan expuesta comenzaba a temblar, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era de temor o de tanto amor hasta que la firme voz de él le propuso, -Candy, quiero la prueba de amor…

* * *

HOLA A TODAS.

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN OTRA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, Y DIGO NUESTRAS PORQUE ES TAN MIA COMO SUYA.

Esto apenas está tomando forma, por lo pronto preparemos las maletas porque pronto nos iremos de viaje,

Qué es lo que esconde el Gato?

Qué hará Candy? SI o NO ( Prueba de amor…what? )

Saludos y gracias por comentar,

 _Adoradandrew_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Tus huellas en mi piel**

Andrew Holding

-A través de los cristales de su elegante oficina, miraba atento el ir y venir de los autos y personas mientras se encontraba pensativo. Tan solo cuatro semanas atrás a William Andrew la vida le había cambiado al recibirse como padre. Estaba orgulloso de su pequeña hija razón suficiente para existir; por ella veía, por ella vivía y a pesar de su delicada condición de salud al nacer hoy el panorama era alentador o al menos eso parecía. A pesar de la felicidad que embargaba su corazón, no todo era luz; el día había iniciado caldeado de ánimos cuando discutió con su esposa Celine pues ella se oponía rotundamente a su viaje, quería que William enviara a sus sobrinos y este se quedara más cerca de ellas, con pesar y algo de tristeza recordaba aquella discusión,

-Celine, ya te he dicho que no puedo enviar a nadie más; los contratos tengo que firmarlos yo. Además ni Stear ni Achibald tienen experiencia en esto y yo personalmente haré otros recorridos buscando los mejores materiales. Se nos vienen muchos contratos,

-amor, pero…

-pero nada. Nos casamos y yo no viajaba? Nos casamos y no sabías que esto era parte de mi trabajo?

\- Yo estoy muy clara en todo, es solo que me sentiré sola, William pienso que puedes hacerlo después,

-No comprendo a donde quieres llegar? Acabamos de tener una bebé y ella necesita de ti

-solo de mí?

-de ambos, pero alguno de los dos tiene que trabajar. No manejo un carro de helados, manejo una gran empresa y de los contratos firmados depende el trabajo de muchas personas,

-William no me mal interpretes, yo no pretendía discutir contigo es solo…

-Celine ahórrate tus palabras. Necesito irme, salgo de viaje en unos días y por favor no me esperes a almorzar, cuando regrese es para no salir más. –Albert abandonó la discusión, no estaba dispuesto a herir a su esposa imponiendo su criterio sobre quien quedaba o no en casa, la decisión para él era muy obvia. Con esos pensamientos salió de la casa sin siquiera haber desayunado.

-William, William! Maldita sea, -Celine quedó aún en bata en su habitación, estaba furiosa y se preguntaba porqué su esposo no podía comprenderla? ella solo quería que él deslindara responsabilidades y pasara mas tiempo con su familia.

-0-

Londres,

-Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules miraba atenta a su padre, - acaso Candice no bajará a desayunar?

-parece que no hija. Anoche tuvo una cena con su … bueno su amigo Terrence

-ah, por eso llegó tan tarde? Se me hace que hicieron algo más que cenar papá, mira que regresar pasada las dos de la madruga uhhhh –decía Susana mientras se abanicaba al hacer tal sugestión,

-por favor Susana no hables así de tu hermana. No permito ése tipo de comentarios en esta casa y menos en la mesa.

-discúlpame papá. No me agrada ése hombre,

-ah sí? Y eso por qué? –trataba de sondear Gerald, algo no le cuadraba en aquél chico

\- Tengo mis razones y no quiero compartirlas, es algo… sin importancia realmente,

-podrías compartirlas conmigo? A mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero no por él sino por su padre.

-el arrogante Richard? Su prepotencia es irritante

-me ha tocado conversar con él. No veo a mi tierna hija emparentada con esa familia. Temo que le apaguen su luz,

-papá por favor. Tal vez ella merece eso; actúa sin control siempre, tú no le pones límites. Ha iniciado dos carreras universitarias y no termina ninguna. Cuando se pondrá seria?

-hija, desde que tu madre falleció yo no he sido capaz de ponerles frenos porque pienso que no lo necesitaron, Tú por ejemplo, te dí libertad absoluta y aunque a veces te desapareces me has demostrado madurez, has estudiado y estas por casarte. Lo que me duele es que te vayas del país, pero después que sea para tu bien no me molesta. Me preocupa que ninguna de las dos se perfila para dirigir algún día la constructora.

-acaso ves a Candice o a mí con cascos en medio de hormigón y acero? No papá, nunca me ha gustado eso; además es peligroso y lo sabes,

-yo solo superviso las obras que tenemos en la constructora. No ando pegando bloques o batiendo cemento, por favor, no te gusta mi trabajo pero sí el dinero que él produce.

-eres un excelente arquitecto papá, lo reconozco. Tus obras son increíbles, lástima que nunca tuviste un buen socio que hiciera crecer más el negocio.

-tuve la esperanza que ustedes se casaran con uno, al menos un yerno manejaría la empresa, para qué crecer más si no les quedará a ustedes, seguro a mi muerte la venderán y ése dinero terminara en las casas de moda de París o Nueva York,

-eso díselo a tu pequeña durmiente, mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-Gerald Sharman se quedó pensativo, tal vez sería hora de motivar a Candice a estudiar algo relacionado con la arquitectura, involucrarla en el medio sería bueno para relacionarla con algún joven ingeniero o arquitecto, quizás algún poderoso empresario y dejara de fantasear con el modelito que tenia por novio, pensando en cómo convencerla, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta, tenía algunas reuniones importantes a primera hora pues ya tenía un viaje en puerta, pero hablar con su hija lo era más; sin ánimos de menguar sus intensiones tocó suavemente la puerta llamando a la luz de sus ojos, -Candy hija, puedo pasar? Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y en lugar de encontrarla perdida entre sábanas y almohadas, la encontró recién bañada con su cabello aún escurriendo agua, estaba sentada cerca de la ventana observando a la nada, ella al sentirlo llegar cerró su albornoz escondiendo sus pequeñas manos en él, luego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su silla,

-hola papá

-hija, que tienes? Hoy no nos acompañaste a desayunar, tu hermana preguntó por ti,

-no me siento bien. Ahora bajo y como algo,

-no me has contado cómo te fue anoche? Algo que deba saber?

-no, todo normal.

-normal Candy? Mírate!

-estoy cansada papá me trasnoché, quisiera despejarme un poco

-llegaste pasada las dos de la madrugada; no que era solo una cena?

-bueno papá paso algo, por eso nos atrasamos

-algo como qué? Acaso se descompuso el auto?

-no, claro que no. Por favor papá, luego te cuento, le dijo sin mirarle a la cara, –su padre la miró un rato, era raro en ella permanecer apagada y callada, algo había ocurrido de eso estaba seguro, sin ánimos de discutir solo le dijo un hasta luego, besó su frente y le deseo estar bien, salió pensativo pero decidido a indagar al mismo diablo si fuera necesario sobre la pasada noche, antes de cerrar la puerta le dejó una propuesta abierta, -Hija tengo que viajar a Italia, Alessia está por tomar licencia de maternidad y yo necesito una asistente –A Candy se le iluminaron sus ojos al instante, era la excusa y el momento perfecto para desaparecer,

-por cuanto tiempo papá?

-solo una semana hija, mientras yo hago algunas reuniones me puedes acompañar y luego, luego podemos hacer algo de turismo, me reuniré con algunos alemanes, canadienses y también estadounidenses del gremio, qué dices?

-0—

-quiere jugo de naranja joven?

-no, no quiero nada,

-pero algo tiene que tomar, café? té?

-Marlene cuando digo no, es no! –dijo Terrence a su empleada la cual se desvivía por brindarle sus atenciones, la chica se asustó un poco hasta recibir la orden de retirarse por parte del señor Richard,

-Terrence, estás un poco malhumorado no? ocurre algo hijo? –preguntaba Richard a su primogénito

-nada papá, es solo que siento que ella aún no estaba lista

-oh, no estaba lista para tu anillo? Entonces mejor, no te ama hijo que conste te había dicho lo joven que son ambos aún,

-no he dicho que no lo aceptó, es otro el asunto; prácticamente la he obligado y eso me tiene mortificado es todo yo lo resolveré,

-qué cosa? Acaso hay otra cosa que no me hayas dicho?

-nada importante, solo tiene unos días sin contestarme, no quiere hablarme

-Terrence qué hiciste? No es lo que creo cierto?

-papá cálmate, no quiero hablar de esto ahora,

-si no es ahora cuándo? Tú perjudicaste a esa chica? Lo hiciste? Dios santo! Tendremos que anunciar cuanto antes este compromiso, no voy a exporte a la mala reputación que esto pueda generar, pensé que nuestra plática te serviría pero veo que no, con qué cabeza piensas?

-crees que estamos en siglo pasado? Por el amor de Dios, los jóvenes tienen sexo todos los días, a todas horas, con muchas personas e incluso del mismo sexo, raro es si no lo hacen,

-ya hubo un escándalo contigo, ni creas que me he olvidado de ése incidente en el colegio,

-no ocurrió, la gente mal interpretó mi actuar ya ves que no fue ningún escándalo, -Richard lo miraba con tristeza y esperanza a la vez, aquél incidente fue aplacado con su dinero, pero eso no se lo diría por nada del mundo a su hijo, a su precioso hijo. En cuanto a la señorita Sharman, tal vez ella significaba la salvación de Terrence, tal vez ella hacia lo correcto en iluminar su camino y convencerse de ser la mujer de su vida, en ése mismo instante decidió apoyar la relación hasta las últimas consecuencias,

-hablaré con su padre, hoy mismo si es posible,

-qué te pasa papá? No hablarás con nadie, la boda será en dos años cuando yo regrese de Boston, quiero estudiar esa maestría y luego me casaré, así de simple

-Richard no dijo nada más, tal vez no habían llegado a nada más comprometedor, observó a su rebelde hijo levantarse de la mesa y perderse tras la puerta, rogaba al cielo que las cosas se aclararan, su mal humor era evidente, algo habría salido mal? Le daría su espacio, después le contaría,

-0-

Roma, Italia

-De pie frente a la cinta de equipaje, 45 minutos después de haber aterrizado, dos manos se rozaban al intentar tomar la misma maleta; él con mas fuerza que ella la tomó primero colocándola de manera prudente en el suelo, –Me temo que este es mi equipaje señorita, -le dijo a la joven sin siquiera levantar su mirada,

-cómo cree? es mi maleta, por favor suéltela!

-de ninguna manera esta es mi maleta, pero … -al levantar su mirada, el hombre se quedó sin habla observando el rostro de la chica, sus bellos ojos verdes que fulgían con intensidad. Todos los días veía hermosas mujeres, rodeaban su entorno laboral, social y por momentos comprendía a su celosa esposa, pero ella no tenía nada que rogar pues su esposa también era hermosa, se reiteraba a sí mismo. Se permitió recorrer a la joven quién vestía casual pero elegante, era increíblemente hermosa; recordando al instante quién era y qué hacía allí, se recompuso de inmediato -Disculpe sin duda es mi maleta, permiso

-No, disculpa tú. Es evidente que lo es –decía ella leyendo la etiqueta en la misma volviendo a sonreír mientras desviaba su mirada,

-bueno, una dama como usted no usaría equipaje de este color o sí?

-claro que no; mira la mía es ésa, la de tono rojo

-oh por supuesto. Me permites? se ve pesada –El hombre tomó la segunda maleta pensando que la dama entera podría caber en ella, ése pensamiento lo hizo sonreír para sí mismo,

-aunque no lo crea, necesito todos y cada uno de los accesorios que ahí traigo, -se apuró ella a contestar al notar su expresión divertida,

-ya veo –Dijo el hombre una vez comprobara el peso de la misma. Necesita usted un carrito?

-claro que no, puedo con esta y otra más,

-bueno, que tenga buenas noches. –antes que él girara, ella se atrevió a preguntar, -es usted americano?

-tan americano como es usted inglesa, que este bien señorita,

-Candice, mi nombre es Candice y mis amigos más íntimos me dicen Candy, -el joven no encontraba argumento para interrumpir el inicio de lo que pretendía ser una plática, mejor era retirase antes que la chica lo etiquetara como "amigo íntimo" , -hermoso nombre, buenas noches Candice, -respondió él sin detener su marcha, solo ansiaba una buena cena y por supuesto una confortante cama, aunque ella trató de preguntarle algo más, tal vez su nombre? el hombre de gran altura y elegante porte avanzó lo suficiente perdiéndose entre los pasajeros, sin duda se sentía extraña, rara vez alguien la ignoraba o rehusaba platicarle de algo, tal vez no se encontraba en sus mejores fachas, pero era un aeropuerto, contrario el guapo hombre quien vestía de traje reflejando poder y riqueza, pese a todo su trato fue cálido y amable. Que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre fue una caricia al alma, sonrío de manera pícara pues sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver. Se dirigió a su padre quien esperaba ya hacia buen rato por ella, para su sorpresa su hija reportaba la maleta en cuestión, pues era la maleta de su padre la que el joven se hubiese llevado, -papá siento decirte que tú maleta fue sustraída,

-qué idiota hizo esto?

-no lo sé papá, vayamos al hotel, la aerolínea se encargará.

-bueno, si no hay de otra no se diga más. Cenamos primero?

-sí, pero en el hotel.

-como quieras hermosa. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano, si mi maleta no aparece tendré que comprar algunos trajes hija, tengo varias reuniones.

-tenemos papá, tenemos. La maleta aparecerá ya verás, -Luego de registrarse en el hotel y cenar algo ligero, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cruzando el Lobby del hotel fueron llamados en recepción. Candy sabía que se trataba seguramente de la maleta extraviada, estaba confiada que aquél alto y guapo hombre la llevaría, pero para su sorpresa era un agente de la aerolínea quien hacia entrega oficial de la misma. Gerald reconoció su equipaje y firmó sin cuestionamiento alguno.

-disculpe, la persona que tenía la maleta sabe dónde se hospeda?

-por supuesto señorita,

-podría decirme? -eso no es necesario hija, fue tan solo una equivocación mejor vamos mañana hay que levantarse temprano –Gerald apuraba a su hija antes que esta formara una discusión innecesaria,

-solo quiero agradecerle papá,

-no hay nada que agradecer, seguramente su maleta fue entregada es evidente que eran iguales –Gerald dijo esto y acto seguido avanzó hacia el ascensor,

-Señorita, las maletas eran exactamente iguales. De hecho el señor en mención se hospeda en este mismo hotel, que tengan buenas noches,

-el corazón de la chica latió rápidamente, qué rayos le pasaba? Acaso no era una joven dama comprometida? Le gustaba fantasear con chicos guapos pero nunca con un hombre como el que había conocido. Era galante, cortés pero indudablemente su belleza no fue suficiente para cautivarlo, él ni siquiera la miró cuando le dijo su nombre, tampoco logró que se presentara, olvidando el incidente se repitió a sí misma lo comprometida que estaba cuando miró en su mano el anillo que portaba, _Terrence_ susurró por lo bajo cristalizando sus preciosos ojos con algunas lágrimas contenidas, no lo llamaría, aún había sorpresa y dolor en su corazón…

* * *

 ** _Candy conoció a alguien que fácilmente no olvidará, aunque me tiren tomates saben que la química si existe, las hormonas provocan a parte del deseo sexual, esa sensación de flechazo y que tengas unas ganas enorme de conocer más a ésa persona, por suerte ambos han comprendido para sus adentros sus lugares. Veremos que sucede._**

Mis agradecimientos a,

Fanny,

EverBlue

Tuty

Fandyca

Ene

Elo Andrew

Sasha Vy

Canulita Pech

Sandy Sanchez

Nina

Venezolana Lopez

Yuleni Paredes

Loreley Ardlay

Kata 78

RORE

Candyfan777

El broche

Boribonbon

Mabolla 15

Ana isela Hdz

Liz Guarcas

Pivoine 3

Pinwy love

JUJO

Yagui Fun

Mary Silenciosa

Noemi Cullen

Gaby W. Andrew

Kecs

Eliza

Lucy M

Juniper

Sayuri 1707

Guest


	5. Chapter 5

Tus huellas en mi piel

5.

-Creía borras las huellas de sus delicadas manos al marcar incesantemente el número celular de su esposo. Desde la anoche anterior no había sabido más de él. William le hizo una llamada cerca de las diez de la noche dándole a conocer cada por menor de su segundo día de gira; pero eso no era suficiente para ella, toda la mañana siguiente había tratado de localizarlo de manera infructuosa, intentaba marcar nuevamente el celular cuando fue interrumpida por la señora Penny,

-Señora Celine, la niña Cassey necesita alimentarse irá usted o…

-por favor Penny, -hizo un gesto de molestia al ser interrumpida, realmente estaba comenzando a molestarse por tal intromisión. -No me ve que estoy ocupada. Mi esposo contrata dos nanas para nuestra hija y ustedes no pueden resolver esto? dígame si es que el trabajo le ha quedado grande?

-No mi señora, pero como el señor Andrew indicó que usted le daría pecho a la bebé, pensé…

-deja de pensar Penny, aquí la única que piensa soy yo. Dale fórmula mientras, yo me sacaré más tarde.

-Penny salió sin hacer comentario alguno sobre el tema, ella era la señora pero en el fondo le partía el alma por la niña Cassey, había nacido con problemas respiratorios, su condición de salud aunque estable no era fiable, ella era tan solo una recién nacida, necesitaba no solo de la lactancia materna, sino además del calor y amor que al parecer solo su padre le brindaba. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la habitación de la bebé Andrew, tomó a la infante en sus brazos la cual arrulló con mucho amor, el llanto cesó pero ella consciente que lo que haría la podría mandar a la larga lista de desempleados del Estado, marcó un teléfono y habló por varios minutos, -Te espero de inmediato, tráela también no hay caso. Le dio a la niña la fórmula y la cargó hasta dejarla aseada y dormidita en su cómoda cuna. Miraba con impotencia toda la opulencia de la familia Andrew, pero de qué servía? Solo eran paredes lujosamente revestidas, sabía con certeza que el único en infundir amor a la bebé era el señor de la casa, desafortunadamente serían tres largas semanas que tendrían que soportar contra toda adversidad, la protegería y lo haría por él, había visto devoción en su mirar al contemplar a su hija, sabía el hombre importante que era y lo ineludible que eran sus compromisos laborales. Era el pilar de la familia, el hombre correcto, el hombre justo. Cuando volviese de viaje, le contaría lo acaecido letra a letra así la corrieran al instante. Interrumpida fue por una joven del servicio -Señora Penny, una mujer llamada Mary ha venido a verle, trae… una niña de meses.

-hazla pasar, dale de comer y bajo enseguida -La joven observó el rostro de preocupación de la Señora Penny, comprendió al instante cuales eran sus intensiones con aquella mujer respondiendo al instante, –De inmediato señora.

-0-

Roma, Italia

-Gerald observaba su hija apenas desayunar, -Candice debes alimentarte bien hija, comer solo frutas no es tan saludable como piensas,

-cómo varias cosas papá, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas. En cambio tú no deberías estar desayunando esas albóndigas, más sencillo era un tramezzino, más parece la comida de todo un día de trabajo.

-hoy es un día de trabajo, y yo espero que sea de lo más productivo, estoy en busca de un socio hija, pero uno muy muy grande. Crees que voy a venir a Italia y no comeré sus platos? Por favor! En Londres tomó café y panecillos, no quiero comer lo mismo de todos los días,

-bueno, luego no te quejes de una indigestión. A qué hora es tu reunión con los demás empresarios?

-a las 11: 00 am. Estaremos unas horas y luego podemos ir de turismo si quieres, no me gustaría que te encerraras en este hotel por mí,

-papá, si no he salido en dos días no es por eso. He estado pendiente de otros asuntos,

-asuntos… tú? qué asuntos tienes en Italia? -su padre la miró con recelo, sabía que algo ocultaba estaba muy perceptiva y fingiendo desinterés

-cosas mías papá, nada de importancia. –Candice se preguntaba si volvería a ver aquél rubio del aeropuerto, sí un hermoso rubio que había conocido, el hombre con los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto. Si no fuera tan formal y puritana contraria a su hermana Susana, no dudaría en conquistarlo hasta meterlo en su cama, pero su formación y valores estaban por encima de todo. Le gustaba ser coqueta, pero cuando las cosas tomaban auge era la primera en tirar la toalla fingiendo no estar realmente interesada. Con Terrence había sido por alguna razón algo diferente, pero ahora se sentía un tanto frustrada y decepcionada, recordó con pesar lo sucedido aquella noche, una negra noche que por nada del mundo le contaría a su padre, tal vez ella lo había provocado, así se sentía, culpable de haber rebasado los límites de su sensatez hasta encender la hoguera que luego le costó apagar,

\- Noche negra –

\- Bajo la luz de los faroles, dos amantes en el interior de un auto se regalaban besos entre suspiro y suspiro, él le había obsequiado una valiosa joya, tal vez no la más convencional, pero lo había hecho con el corazón en la mano deseando todo de ella,

-Terrence, qué haces con mi vestido?

-se siente bien _Valentino_ , pero no es eso lo que quieren tocar ahora mis dedos. Candy eres tan hermosa…

-decía un excitado Terrence a sus oídos mientras la aprisionaba contra sus músculos de extremo a extremo. El delgado cuerpo de la chica se moldeaba al suyo, trazaba un camino de besos recorriendo sus labios, rostro, cuello, intentando paladear la calidez de sus senos, ella por instinto abría sus piernas mientras el pedazo de tela restante subía mas arriba de sus caderas, los gemidos acompasados de te quieros iban en ascenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la mágica sinfonía de besos, al contrario deseaban más y más el uno del otro.

Con sus manos Terrence recorrió sus piernas levantándolas mientras aspiraba su fragancia, la fuerza del deseo se hacía presente, su rígido miembro presionaba sobre su cálida vulva cubierta por un suave encaje ya para entonces lo suficientemente empapado haciéndola experimentar con frenesí una pasión desconocida, no sabía que le ocurría solo entendía querer más del momento, mientras unas aventuradas manos comenzaron a deslizar su delicada y húmeda prenda femenina, fue entonces que la joven despertó de aquella nube de excitación; Terrence se confundió por momentos, pensó que era un juego lo que hacía, una sonrisa perversa asomó en sus labios mientras que sin soltar su presa tomó raudamente sus muñecas, si quería fuerte sería complacida.

-Tranquila amor, solo será un momento te lo prometo,

-no quiero Terrence, esto está mal por favor detente, -suplicaba ella confundida entre detenerse o seguir amándose,

-es un chiste cierto…? Que me detenga…? Mira cómo me tienes! -El excitado joven mordía sus labios y oreja sin soltarla, la presión sobre sus muñecas aumentaba cada que ella intentaba soltarse,

-lo siento de veras, pero no quiero. Por favor déjame, quiero vestirme; -No puedo, no quiero, Candy sé mía…

-no diré esto a nadie pero por favor para, esto no será entiendes, no será! -La joven comenzó a llorar de manera estrepitosa, fue entonces que el chico detuvo sus acciones, estaba siendo violento al percatarse de la forma como había sometido sus muñecas, ya no la besaba la estaba mordiendo, porqué tenía que ser tan intenso? Porqué no podía controlarse? soltó su agarré horrorizándose por momentos de lo que había hecho, al separarse, la chica lo empujó con suficiente fuerza colocando sus manos en su pecho, una contundente cachetada rompió el momento,

-Candice que ocurre? Eres mi novia, mi futura esposa, acaso no acabo de pedirte en matrimonio? -ella se quedó callada mientras como podía acomodaba sus prendas, por momentos sintió temor de no poder controlar la situación que había rebasado la cordura, cuando el joven se ubicó en su asiento acomodando sus botones y cierre a los cuales ni siquiera supo en que momento lo bajó, ella aprovechó para bajar del auto y comenzar a correr, Terrence bajó tras ella gritando su nombre mientras acomodaba su camisa, era tarde, hacia frío, su intención no fue asustarla pero ella le había abierto las piernas y él gustoso entraría en ella tal cual quería. Después de correr un buen tramo finalmente la alcanzó -Detente quieres, que te pasa Candice?

-qué me pasa? Qué crees que me pasa? Yo no quiero esto, no aún

-pero… pensé que me deseabas igual que yo a ti, porque actúas así? Que tiene de malo adelantar las cosas? Solo tendremos sexo y podemos hacerlo siempre que gustemos, podemos cuidarnos, no debe haber riesgos en esto, es normal las parejas tienen sexo antes del matrimonio, Yo te pedí en matrimonio! Porqué no lo entiendes?

-Te equivocas, me diste un anillo y la promesa. El matrimonio se lo debes pedir a mi padre,

-0-

-Me dirás que ocurrió entre ustedes dos? – la interrumpió su padre, -Hija dime que te hizo Terrence para que cambiaras de ánimo tan rápido? Saliste reluciente de casa, dispuesta a pasar una noche divertida y volviste hecha una fiera, no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero decidí esperar hasta la mañana siguiente y preguntarte si todo estaba bien. Lo vuelvo a preguntar, está todo bien?

-Candy miraba a su padre con cariño, pero también con algo de temor, si supiera todo lo que paso esa noche, el maquillaje en sus manos para que no notara las marcas, ella no imaginó que Terrence actuara de ésa forma tan vil, -sus ojos se enrojecieron y sin mirar directamente a su padre le respondió, -Tú me viste llegar? Yo no pensé que estarías despierto

-te vi llegar, te vi azotar la puerta del auto y caminar sin mirar atrás, entraste a casa y luego a tu habitación, qué ocurrió?

-nada papá, él me pidió en matrimonio pero eso te lo debe pedir a ti, -guardaba en su mente que no había sido de la manera más elegante ni correcta,

\- Dijiste que sí entonces, lo llevas puesto,

\- Él se irá a Boston y yo … no sé si lo espere,

\- En dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas hija, tal vez conozcas al verdadero amor,

-el verdadero hombre de mi vida? Eso suena a fantasía padre,

-no es una fantasía, la persona que deje huellas en ti, será el hombre de tu vida. Tal vez lo de ustedes no deba ser aún, aceptaste su anillo ? debes devolverlo de inmediato,

\- No quise enfurecerlo. Yo… lo quiero, pero él no sé si también a mí. Papá, cómo es el amor verdadero?

-hija escúchame, no debe haber dudas. El amor verdadero no se busca, llegará solo como un flechazo directo al corazón, puede entrar directo por los ojos, por la boca o en un simple roce.

Muchas veces se queda,

otras veces se marcha;

pero lo importante es vivirlo, disfrutar de sus mieles, grabar recuerdos.

Hay quienes luchan por él, sobre todo si está prohibido, ése es el amor sufrido.

Para ti hija deseo un amor limpio sin ataduras sin pasado ni memoria, como un CD en blanco que llenaras de tus propias vivencias, eres muy hermosa, pero también muy caprichosa.

Ruego a Dios que te ilumine en la vida con un buen hombre para ti, quizás no sea tan perfecto, pero seré conforme si te trata bien y te hace feliz.

-Candice miraba a su padre embelesada, estaba confundida y por momentos apagada, -Papá gracias por tan lindas palabras, tal vez deba esperar un poco. No romperé el compromiso con Terrence, peleamos como lo hacen todos pero nos arreglaremos, ya verás.

-bien, no se diga más. Vamos a arreglarnos por favor viste de ejecutiva solo habrán hombres en esta reunión y no quiero distracción. Las pautas a tratar te las di, las leíste?

-si papá, anoche. Pero solo tomaré nota de los acuerdos cierto? Y te apoyaré con las traducciones

-así es, sobre todo con los alemanes. Dos horas más tarde entraban a un elegante salón, los hombres allí presentes eran todos empresarios. La conversación fluía entre conceptos arquitectónicos e ingeniería moderna que ella vagamente conocía, los segundos se transformaron en minutos, los minutos en una hora, comenzaba a exasperarse cuando se dirigió a su padre quién se había sentado hacia buen rato, no lucía bien, ella comprendió al instante que algo le había caído mal en la comida, -te lo dije que no comieras esas cosas pesadas papá, ahora qué harás? Vámonos al hotel,

-no puedo, él no ha llegado,

-cómo que no puedes? A quién rayos esperamos?

-a uno de los grandes hija, yo quiero ver la posibilidad de hacer negocios conjuntamente, para eso estamos aquí, en parte buscar respaldo en una gran constructora. Se vienen muchos proyectos en Europa y ellos no querrán quedarse por fuera del pastel, con nosotros la alianza sería perfecta.

-papá pero estas mal,

-estaré bien.

-y qué espera para llegar? Es tan importante el señor ése?

-lo es, -un murmullo se escuchaba en la entrada, la prensa había aparecido , querían tener la primicia de las conversaciones entre los empresarios de varios países. Era una especie de convención donde grandes proyectos se plantearían. Habría fusiones, contratos, acuerdos por firmar. Los caballeros fueron tomando sus asientos, ella con total desconocimiento sobre la formalidad en este tipo de reuniones se sentó al lado de su padre cuando no debió ocupar asiento en la mesa principal sino atrás, varias personas entraron a la sala, cada uno fue tomando su respectivo asiento hasta que no hubo más sillas, pero la presencia de un hombre al pie de la suya no la iba a intimidar, tendría que ser caballero y aceptar que debía buscar su propia asiento. Viendo la penosa situación, su padre le pidió que se levantara cuando una agradable y masculina voz le despertó todos sus sentidos,

-no es necesario, puede quedarse sentada la señorita. Joseph por favor trae una silla más, -enseguida señor Andrew,

-Candice no quería levantar su cabeza, pero esa voz… al fijar su mirada se encontró con aquél hermoso rostro del aeropuerto, era él, luciendo imponente en su fino traje de vestir azul marino, camisa imposiblemente más blanca y una perfecta corbata en tono amarillo oro, eso adicional a su elegante y exquisita fragancia. William pudo percibir el rubor en el rostro de la chica, humildemente acomodó su silla al lado de ella dando por iniciada la reunión, acaso se había percatado que era ella la chica del aeropuerto aquél día? se preguntaba ella, Alianzas y estrategias eran la agenda del día, el señor Gerald Sharman no sabía ya de qué manera sentarse, tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago y aguantaría hasta celebrar la mayor parte de la reunión. Candy servía de traductora para su padre pero los nervios la traicionaban y constantemente se confundía, manejaba varios idiomas pero con semejante hombre a su lado se sentía intimidada, extraña y hasta ridícula. Se percibió observada por los hombres que tenía al frente, entre ellos sonreían, eran alemanes y podía casi jurar cómo la desnudaban con la mirada. Susurraban entre ellos hasta que William Andrew pronunció solo dos palabras, la chica quedó extasiada con su voz, no pudo evitar girar y observarlo, era tan lindo. La mirada de él sobre aquellos era fija y fulminante, evidentemente les había llamado la atención por algo reprochable, al cabo de una horas el padre de Candice optó por retirarse al hotel, la fase alianza estaba afianzada, los acuerdos y legalidades correspondían a los abogados, le pidió a su hija permanecer en la reunión y tratar de absorber todo la información posible.

Después de dos tortuosas horas para ella en las que entendió si acaso media parte, agradecía que el ahora reconocido señor Andrew y el señor Davidson terminaran la reunión. Se levantó apresurada de su asiento cuando meditó actuar de manera prudente alejándose de inmediato de aquel hombre que sin él saberlo podría hacer colapsar sus pulmones sin suficiente oxigeno para ellos. Su plan de fuga fue frenado cuando escuchó como el elegante hombre se dirigió a ella,

–habrá un almuerzo señorita White, gusta acompañarnos? -Decía William de manera cortés,

-No es necesario señor Andrew, yo tomaré un taxi gracias -William la observó por un momento, era una chica preciosa quien a la luz del día lucía verdaderamente hermosa, ciertamente era muy joven, tonta e inmadura. La típica niña de papá, pensó para sí no educar a su hija de tal manera, pero tampoco podía juzgarla, habría alguna razón por la cual Gerald Sharman no la había introducido a los negocios, tal vez aún estudiaba? Tratando de ser lo más caballero y amable posible con la hija de su futuro socio, volvió a insistir

-No es molestia para mí señorita Sharman, de hecho tal vez quiera acompañarnos a otra junta, -Decía él mientras por dentro reía como ella pretendía jugar a la ejecutiva, vestía acorde y elegante eso sí, cuando no tendía la menor idea de los temas que allí se tratarían, su padre la había lanzado a la candela , se sentía totalmente arrumbada, pero no le daría gusto al implacable señor Andrew, sin duda era uno de los dos ejecutivos más importantes allí reunidos, tampoco quería perjudicar a su padre, envalentonada se atrevió al desafío,

-acompañarlo? a usted? –preguntó ella fingiendo desinterés,

-no pensó usted que era una cita cierto? -je,je,je río William discretamente, quería molestarla un rato, por algún motivo le causaba cierta gracia verla como un gato enjaulado,

-por supuesto que no. solo son negocios señor Andrew,

-entonces no debe negarse, recuerde que está representando a su padre. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas digamos mas de índole social y familiar, me gusta conocer a mis socios; porque pronto será usted mi socia también; para que este más tranquila, nos acompañaran los canadienses, el señor Davidson y el señor Bouchard.

-no pensé otra cosa señor Andrew, por supuesto acepto. -Los caballeros sonrientes y complacidos que tal belleza los acompañara e iluminara con su preciosa sonrisa sus pesados y grises días de trabajo y reuniones, caminaron delante de ellos; William y Candice avanzaron hasta la salida del recinto cuando un pequeño pero importante grupo de reporteros aún los esperaban. Bouchard y Andrew fueron indagados sobre los acuerdos firmados, qué beneficios traerían para el mercado de la construcción este tipo de alianzas? Entre otras preguntas a las cuales ambos lograban responder sin ninguna dificultad. La rubia observaba la seguridad en el sujeto, su facilidad de expresarse, la mesura para con la prensa. Una periodista al notar su presencia, parada de manera estoica al lado del impoluto William Andrew supuso lo que no debía, dirigió entonces preguntas a la señorita presente,

-es usted la secretaria privada del señor Bouchard u Andrew?

-Podía agendarnos una cita en Estados Unidos o Canadá?

-cuánto tiempo juntos permanecerán en Italia ?

-Candice abrió sus ojos como platos, qué rayos estaba tratando de insinuar esta mujercita? -Mientras Bouchard reía abiertamente, William decidió ponerle un alto a la periodista, se paró al lado de la rubia quien a estas alturas estaba confundida, era justo presentarla por quien era, -La señorita aquí presente es hija de Gerald Sharman, de Sharman & Co, London.

-Señorita Sharman, el proyecto de las torres reales ha sido realmente polémico por el área donde pretenden construirlo, díganos finalmente se realizaron los cierres perimetrales para el proyecto The Royals Tower? Está invadiendo servidumbre pública, qué dice de esto su constructora señorita Sharman? Han chantajeado a funcionarios del parlamento?

-La pregunta fue directa a su yugular, no supo que decir ni como reaccionar, no tenia la menor idea que rayos era un cierre perimetral, tampoco sabía que su padre tuviese problemas por esta construcción. William al notar su absoluto desconocimiento en su silencio, decidió intervenir -Señores, la señorita Candice Sharman está representando a su padre mientras se empapa de los acuerdos y negociaciones de su empresa, les pido por favor tratarle con apreció, apenas inicia en el mercado tales preguntas las contestará su padre en su momento.

-La prensa al verla confundida y callada dedujeron su poco o nulo conocimiento del tema, hasta que alguien de forma sarcástica pretendió sacarla de sus casillas atacándola con incómodas y agresivas preguntas,

-Son sus zapatos de colección señorita, cuánto costaron?

-podríamos saber en qué hotel se hospedan?

-Cómo está su esposa e hija señor Andrew? –la mujer dijo esto sin desviar la mirada de la chica,

-No había terminado de digerir el momento hasta que la última pregunta logró sacarla de su estupor, con un nudo en la boca y sin poder avanzar solo sintió levemente una mano grande y cálida en su espalda indicándole avanzar, un auto esperaba por ellos, pero ella no quería irse sin aclarar las ridículas indirectas que sobre ellos cernían, - William precisó lo que allí ocurriría si no la sacaba de inmediato de ese escenario,

-Señores no es mi secretaria, tampoco vive en Estados Unidos, es la hija de un importante socio con quién hemos hecho una excelente alianza. Agradezco de su tiempo y por supuesto espero reparen esta confusión gracias,

-Sin más William se adentró al auto junto con los otros dos caballeros. Se sentó a su lado notando lo ofuscada que se encontraba,

-No se preocupe señorita Sharman, así es la prensa que le vamos hacer? usted relájese y no les dé color a sus comentarios. –Dijo amablemente el señor Davidson

-pensé que eran personas serias, nos tomaron algunas fotos cierto? Mi aspecto…

-algunos lo son, los amarillistas y faranduleros siempre se infiltran. Sobre su aspecto no se moleste, no andan detrás de usted créame, -Contestaba William quién miró fijamente a Davidson, se sabía sobre el rumor de su ruptura con su esposa por una francesa, no le comentaría nada a la chica, no era tampoco de su incumbencia.

-Candice, sintiéndose por demás abochornada se disculpó y solicitó que la dejaran en su hotel, - Sus preguntas puede hacérselas a mi padre cuando guste, no quisiera comprometerlo nuevamente señor Andrew,

-está bien, si es lo que quiere no insistiré. –El auto la llevó a su hotel, la chica bajó del mismo sintiéndose impotente, desubicada, inexperta y condenadamente ridícula! Quería irse de inmediato del Hotel, de Italia del continente mismo; pero él, él había sido un caballero, un hombre que se había portado a la altura y aunque fuese un posible socio de su padre, su realidad la golpeaba, él estaba casado y por lo que ahora sabía también tenía una hija. Encontró a su padre medicado y dormido, se dirigió a su dormitorio entre pesar y pensar qué hacer con su vida? Comprendía ahora el entorno laboral de su padre y el apoyo que necesitaba, después de todo era su herencia lo que ahí se debatía. El hombre rubio y apuesto era casado, casado se repetía; Terrence, si tan solo tú, un nudo se hizo en su garganta volviendo a recordar…

-0-

No te comprendo Candice, sí quizás debí habértelo dado en otro sitio, de hecho quería hacerlo en el restaurante, pensé después en un lugar solo para nosotros dos, pero el momento se dio y qué quieres que haga? Así soy yo, me nació besarte, tocarte, lo siento de verdad amor, de verdad lo siento tanto. –Terrence la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, la chica se desvanecía en llanto mientras zafaba de su dedo el anillo. Lo tomó e intentó devolvérselo, pero él le pidió perdón con lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas, lo siento por favor perdóname amor, perdóname. Yo pensé que estabas lista para éste paso, no sé que me pasó. No salí de casa imaginando esto, simplemente se dio . –permaneciendo varios minutos abrazados, calmando sus almas, aplacando sus deseos, la noche avanzaba, -Vayamos al auto Candice, aquí esta solitario y hace mucho frío.

-no pretenderás que regrese así a casa, vete si quieres,

-no me iré, por quién me tomas? Entrarás al auto y te calmarás, es todo!

-la única manera que suba a ése auto, es si no me vuelves a tocar ni mucho menos a gritar,

-ya te pedí disculpa, -ella comenzó a alejarse nuevamente de él mientras el llanto volvía a aflorar,

-está bien, está bien. Prometo no dirigirte palabra alguna, no por ahora. Debes calmarte para llevarte a tu casa, juro portarme bien. –pasado unos minutos Candice caminó hasta el auto, subió en el mientras ambos permanecieron callados y ensimismados en su frustración de aquella noche oscura,

-0-

Él se irá, cada día se esfuerza por ser alguien más, yo no tengo un norte en mi vida, no hago nada más que comprar ropa bonita, finas carteras y elegantes zapatos. He quedado como una verdadera tonta frente a este grupo de hombres, no he dado la talla y te he ofendido papá, prometo que esto va a cambiar, prometo que voy a estudiar y no me reconocerán. Señor William Andrew si algún día lo vuelvo a ver, es otra la impresión de mí que usted se llevará…

* * *

Primeramente HOLA!

Nuevamente gracias por apoyar la historia.

Mis agradecimientos a **_MadelRos_** quién ha trabajo arduamente su fanart el cual pueden apreciar como imagen. Estoy como dije en Face, como chiquilla con vestido nuevo. Gracias Madel, eres increíblemente paciente conmigo pero al final, te quedó perfecto! Besos a ti.

Quise dedicar el capítulo a lo que sucedió entre Candy y Terrence, habrá todo terminado? Bueno, lo sabremos más adelante. Ya sabe quién es el rubio, ya sabe que casado es, ya sabe que tiene hija. Además de haberse convertido en su salvador por momentos tan bochornosos. Ella no estaba situada en la realidad de su padre, sus compromisos, negocios, tratos, acuerdos, problemas, en fin todo un rollo; recuerden que solo tiene 19 añitos. Ahora estudiará y las cosas cambiarán, pero para bien o para mal? Oh oh

De Celine? mejor las dejo a ustedes opinar, que hacemos con esta mujer, celosa a morir y obsesionada con su belleza desatiende a lo más importante de su vida, su bebé.

Saludos,

Adoradandrew


	6. Chapter 6

Tus huellas en mi piel

6.

-Los días en Italia para Candice Sharman White se habían confinado a visitar lugares turísticos y algún café callejero. Ella había compredido lo importante que era ahora prepararse, estaba decidida que al volver a Inglaterra retomaría sus estudios en Relaciones Públicas pues lo de arquitectura e ingeniería no se le daba. La empresa ya contaba con buenos y reconocidos arquitectos e ingenieros, pero trabajar al nivel del Andrew Holding era otra cosa. Una mega empresa que lideraba en la costa este de Estados Unidos, reconocidos a nivel mundial, sus construcciones , decoraciones y acabados eran símbolo de prestigio. Un líder innato los dirigía, un hombre que además de ser divinamente atractivo era por demás recto en su actuar, incansable al trabajar, él era capaz de dirigir una legión de combatientes si de guerra se tratara. William Albert Andrew, ése era su nombre ella ahora haría la tarea bien, lo habia investigado, a cada nuevo o posible socio, pero en especial a él. Casado con Celine Davis hija de una prominente familia, una muñeca física, dirigía _Diseños e Interiores_ del Holding Andrew, una rama importante de la empresa, era madre de la pequeña _Cassey Andrew de_ pocas semanas de nacida. Reconocía la labor del señor Andrew, detallaba los rostros de sus hermanos, la triste historia de uno de ellos, Antony Andrew, detalló las causas de su muerte, las habilidades del joven Stear Andrew y la belleza física y natural del hermano menor Archibald Andrew. La historia del Holding era amplia, el señor William Andrew padre habia construído un imperio pensando en cada uno de sus hijos, cada uno administraría una parte importante pero por algun motivo esto no se había cumplido. Era él, el hijo mayor quien lideraba y de seguro hacia lo impensable por mantener la unidad tanto de la empresa como de la familia.

William Andrew habían pasado entre reuniones y viajes a la Cantera Carraras, quería los mejores mármoles para su próxima construcción, lo más exclusivo. La mañana antes de partir a África, subió a la azotea del elegante hotel donde se hospedaba. Nadaría unos minutos para despejar la tensión de la semana, el área estaba despejada, colocó su toalla sobre una silla junto a unas revistas de economía que leería después de ejercitarse, se quitó su camiseta y shorts, no dudó un segundo en adentrarse al agua, nadó la piscina de un extremo a otro por varios minutos, no percibía quien o quienes pudiesen observarle, el área era exclusiva, el acceso limitado. Cuando hubo logrado lo deseado, sacó su cabeza respirando todo el aire que podía pero aire fue lo que no encontró cuando por segundos sintió quedarse sin respiración al vislumbrar un escultural cuerpo apenas cubierto por un pedazo de tela, se acercaba al agua, su voluminoso y dorado cabello ahora suelto destellaba como fibras de oro cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros. La mujer era indiscutiblemente hermosa, más de lo que hubiera imaginado antes, ella no había notado su presencia, pues nisiquiera lo miró cuando se adentró al agua. Hacia exactamente lo mismo que él nadar sin detenerse, él se mantuvo petrificado con cada músculo contraído ante tal deidad, decidió que recrear su vista después de todo no sería tan malo, por algún motivo pensó que disculparse con la chica por la situación pasada podría servir para acercarse a ella y demostrarle que todo estaría bien, pero nuevamente temiendo a que mal interpretara las señales, abandonó la absurda idea y decidió a bien retirarse. Salió de la piscina dirigiéndose con premura a sus pertenencias, en fuga estaba cuando una cantarina voz lo congeló en el intento,

-Vaya, hoy que me voy se deja ver señor Andrew, -William no estaba seguro si girar o no, como pudo se colocó sus prendas, tómo sus revistas y giró para enfrentarla, la chica en el borde de la piscina, cruzada de brazos simulando una atractiva sirena notó al instante el rubor en el poderoso señor, decició que tal vez podría torturarlo un poco, le molestaba en cierta forma la formal carátula de la perfección, ella se iría ése mismo día nada perdía, sin pensarlo se elevó con fuerza saliendo de la piscina; gotas de agua escurrían por su perfecta anatomía, su diminuto vestido de baño color blanco se ceñia a su precioso cuerpo; William Andrew tragó seco, pero que le sucedía? Cómo pudo desvió su atención buscando una toalla para que ella cubriera su cuerpo.

-Es un placer vele señorita Sharman White, supongo que también está por partir a su país. –Decía William mientras le colocaba la toalla en los hombros, algo que solía hacer con su esposa mientrás besaba su cuello, -recordó, fue consciente de su osadía y volvió a darse su lugar caminando unos pasos tomando sus revistas disfrazando sus nervios mientras la chica se cubría,

-Así es, me voy de viaje hoy mismo de hecho en dos horas. –Decía Candice mientrás le regalaba al señor todo poderoso una radiante sonrisa al verlo todo perturbado,

-Espero que después de todo haya sido de provecho su estadía -Hablaba William de manera pausada,

-La verdad señor Andrew yo no sabia a lo que venía, pero me doy cuenta que mi padre necesita apoyo, estoy dispuesta a preparme para ello, -La chica decía esto mientras con movimientos sosegados se colocaba una malla sobre su bañador complementando con enormes gafas de sol,

-Eso es bueno. Hay situaciones en la vida que nos impulsan a tomar buenas y acertadas decisiones, así como malas también,

-Leí un poco sobre usted, es un líder innato señor Andrew, supongo que tuvo de quien aprender ,

-mi padre murió, no fue mucho lo que pude aprender de él; pero he seguido su legado claro esta, me… hubiese gustado tenerlo aún a mi lado, -Decía William con apremiante dolor,

-ha de extrañarlo mucho, sus hermanos están para apoyarle según entiendo y… también su esposa.

\- mis hermanos? -Indagó William con curiosidad,

-Leí un poco sobre su vida señor, espero no haber sido imprudente al mencionarles,

-Usted tiene a quien seguir hermosa dama, aproveche que su padre aún está vivo y puede enseñale todo lo necesario para triunfar en este medio. Mis hermanos se incorporarán poco a poco, en cuanto a mi esposa ella dirige una división de la empresa pero por ahora, está dedicada a la maternidad o al menos eso creo -Una mirada nostálgica pudo la rubia percibir en el hombre que tenia al frente, pero prefirió no abordar ese tema, no era su asunto.

-Me instruiré no dude de eso. Le doy las gracias por cubrirme aquella tarde, yo… me porté como una chiquilla, no estuve a la altura,

-Nada de eso, aprenderá y crecerá en el gremio solo la experiencia la fortalecerá. Bien señorita Sharman, nuevamente un placer conocerla, no la detengo más yo también tengo un vuelo que tomar,

-viaja a Estados Unidos señor Andrew?

-no! viajo a África, hay cosas en Marruecos que quiero ver,

-África? Un sitio peligroso,

-peligro hay en todas partes, si sabe moverse no tendrá problemas,

-admiro esa cualidad en usted, muy seguro de sí mismo. Qué tenga buen viaje entonces, adiós…

-Hasta pronto suena mejor, el adiós nunca es agradable, no le parece señorita Candice? -Candice… recordó su nombre y le sonaba a una dulce melodía,

-pues, hasta pronto entonces, -Ambos rubios estrecharon sus manos con camaradería, el contacto entre ellas les transmitió a ambos confianza y cálidez; sus miradas se conectaron al instante, era una extraña pero muy agradable sensación al tacto, Candy rompió el contacto soltando su mano. William retrocedió unos pasos levantando su mano en señal de despedida mientras caminaba al ascensor, antes que éste cerrara la puerta, pudo observarla como ella, la pequeña y hermosa rubia con sus eclipsantes esmeraldas, lo miraba sin perderlo de vista, él de igual forma no sentía aquello como un adiós, qué fue todo aquello?

-0-

-Londres,

-Dos semanas han pasado y sigue sin contestar mis llamadas Susana, hay algún motivo para eso? No quiero irme sin hablar con ella,

-No lo sé. Quedaron en llegar estos dias, la agenda ha sido extrema. En todo caso, que me importa? Si no te contesta es porque no le interesas tal vez, no hay que ser inteligente para deducirlo,

-qué sabe mi novia sobre construcción? porqué aceptó ir? -Indagaba Terrece molesto por la cantidad de llamadas sin contestar por parte de su prometida,

-Mi padre se lo pidió, su asistente está por dar a luz y no puede viajar, ahora si ya terminó el señorito el interrogatorio le pido se retire, -Terrence la miró fijamente, que demonios habia en esa incípida rubia que no terminaba de agradarle, le molestaba su forma de mirarlo, de reírse…

-puedo suponer que no te caigo bien cierto Susanita? -Le dijo sardónico mientras se acercaba a ella

-Mi querido Terrence, supones bien. La verdad mi hermana no sé que ha visto en tí. No me agradas , nunca me has agradado y nunca lo haré

-sé lo que tú piensas de mí, temo no poder cambiar ése concepto jamás en tí. Solo espero algún día me des una oportunidad de demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella,

-bueno, no me interesa. Si ella te quiere, cuál es el problema? Porqué estas pensando que no quiere verte? Será acaso por lo pedante que has debido comportante la pasada noche? -Susana decía esto de manera mordaz, mientrás una risa traviesa salia de sus boca,

-Terrence se acercó lo suficiente a la chica tomándola intespectivamente del brazo, miraba sus enormes ojos azulados mientras con su aliento mecía su cabello al hablar, -Puede que no te agrade yo como marido de tu hermanita; pero lo cierto, es que tú estas molesta porque no me he fijado en tí,

-Susana soltó sin más una estruendosa carcajada, -Terrence, Terrence… quien mierda te crees para suponer tal aberración? Tú no me gustas, no me has gustado nunca, no me gustarás jamás! No te des infulas que no tienes, -Sus comentarios calaron en él haciéndolo perder por momentos su limitada paciencia,

-Entonces zorrita, porqué el rechazo? Qué tu padre me ponga en vigilancia lo entiendo, pero tú? Que mierda quieres conmigo? -Para el ofuscado chico era el momento de ponerle un alto a todas sus ironías, estaba cansado de la forma tan despectiva que tenia ella al hablarle,

-Zorrita? Sí, lo he sido no lo voy a negar, he visto muchos pitos, tocado muchos glúteos, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, y eso qué? Me atrae el sexo masculino, eso no lo maquillo contrario a otras personas… aún gustándome tanto y siendo tú tan guapo, no quiero nada contigo; pero como soy ahora mas religiosa, oraré para que mi tonta hermana se enamore de un hombre en tu ausencia. –Terrence entendió a lo que ella se refería, con sagacidad contratacó,

-Te crees graciosa cierto? Cuida tus palabras zorra! Puedo hacer que tu noviecito come pizza te despache en un dos por tres si le paso el rosario de amantes que has tenido, no vas a negar que _Leonardo Parissi_ es un excelente partido para tí y por gracia casi divina muy amigo de mi familia,

-Está bien yo cuido mis palabras y tú que cuidas?

-No tengo nada que encubrir, estás loca!

-estás seguro? Porque mi memoria funciona muy bien, oh cómo olvidar tu época del colegio, inolvidable Terrence, inolvidable…

-en el colegio no pasó nada. Quisieron, quisieron humillar mi nombre y yo me defendí, solo me cuidé Susana,

-Tú ni a tu novia sabes cuidar, pero tranquilo lo que recuerdo de tí no lo dire y no por no perjudicarte a tí, no lo haré por no dañar a Candice, a mi padre. Ya me aburrí de ésta plática por favor déjame en paz, no hagas que abra mi bocota Terrence Marsden Grandchester, no te gustará lo que diré. De mi no debes cuidarte, yo me iré a vivir lejos de aquí, pero si te metes con Leo, cantaré como un gorrión, adiós… -Susana pasó al lado del chico directo a la puerta, le abrió la misma mientrás que este le comentaba,

-Te inventas ideas locas que nadie te creerá, luces patéticamente celosa, nunca fijaría mis ojos en una arpía como tú. Cierra tu boca y todos felices…

-0—

Boston,

William, te he llamado innumerable cantidad de veces, es que acaso no escuchas el celular?

-Celine, 45 llamadas solo para preguntarme como estoy? Pensé que llamabas para decirme algo importante de Cassey, pero la señora Penny me confirma que todo está bien. Te pregunto entonces, todo está bien?

-Sí, si es solo que no me contestabas y me preocupé mucho.

-claro, por eso tan solo me dejaste veinte mensajes en recepción? Quince correos electrónicos? Qué te pasa mujer? Piensas que estoy con otra mujer? Es eso?

-No, William por favor! No seas duro conmigo. Solo queria saber que estabas bien,

-No es suficiente llamarte todas las noches? La próxima vez instalaré un GPS en mi nuca, quizás eso te dé mas seguridad y confianza en tu marido.

-No me has llamado los últimos tres dias,

-No lo hice por tu comportamiento. Ahora mismo salgo para el aeropuerto, voy a Africa y de ahí decido si voy a Londres a concretar algunos acuerdos o me regreso a casa, aún no lo sé. Algo más quiere la señora? Cómo te sientes?

-La señora se siente fastidiada, creo… creo que regresaré a trabajar. Han pasado varias semanas y me siento estable ahora,

-bueno, si te hace feliz hazlo! No necesitas mi permiso para eso,

-claro que me hace feliz, tú no eres el único con derecho a trabajar,

-No discutiré nuevamente contigo, que tengas una excelente semana, adiós ! -William cerró la llamada, estaba furioso con su esposa, qué motivos tenia para celarlo de esa forma tan absurda? Le dolía cada que mencionaba que solo él trabajaba, se sentía culpable, él había insistido tanto en ése embarazo, él se casó por sugerencia de la familia y con todo el deseo del mundo de ser padre. A su regreso, le dedicaría a su hija lo que todo niño necesita, tiempo y amor… con ése pensamiento partió a su destino, para William Albert Andrew nadie era mas importante en el mundo que su pequeña Cassey. Los informes de Stear al mando de la empresa bajo la asesoria de George eran muy favorables, sin duda tenia que deslindar mas responsabilidades a su regreso. A Archibald le pediría participar aunque fuese de manera intermitente, no lo dejaría alejarse demasiado, seguro ya se había instalado en su Universidad, quería a todos sus hermanos, aunque fuésen diferentes los amaba de igual manera.

-Candice Sharman White descansaba sobre el confortable y protector brazo de su padre, viajaba rumbo a Londres, tenia que arreglar su situación sentimental con Terrence o despedirse de él para siempre. Visitarle sería la primera tarea que haría, si con él se quedaba sería bajo sus téminos y condiciones, ella se enfocaría en sus estudios y trabajo; por el momento, eso era su prioridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola, si un poco atrasadita con este capitulo pero aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Otro encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, Susana y Terry escupiendo un poco de su mutuo veneno.**_

 _ **Albert comienza a fastidiarse de su esposa**_

 _ **Candy pone en orden sus pensamientos y deseos**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias a quienes siguen la historia,**_

 _ **Adoradandrew**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Candy Candy.

La historia es de mi total autoría, dedicada a la ficticia pareja de rubios Albert y Candy, sin fines de lucro y por total entretenimiento.

7\. **Tus huellas en mi piel**

 **Londres,**

-Candice tienes una visita, -Anunciaba Susana a su hermana quien le había recibido con aprecio días atrás. Si bien es cierto no eran muy unidas, Susana quería a su hermana pese a toda la atención que su padre le dedicaba solo a ella. Desde que su madre habia muerto, Gerald consoló más a la pequeña llorona de la casa, Susana era más adulta por tanto soportó el duelo prácticamente sola o con algún amante de turno.

-Susana, es cierto que no hemos hablado mucho en este último tiempo. En unos meses te irás a vivir a otro país y la verdad no sé cómo haré sin ti

-Sin mi? Candice, acompañaste a papá a un difícil viaje, saliste hasta en revista. No parada de la mejor manera pero hiciste lo que pudiste.

-viaje donde la prensa habló mal de mí! Quedé como una descerebrada; fue tan patético que preguntaran por mis zapatos de diseñador ya que no pude responder nada.

\- aunque la prensa hable mierda de lo sucedido, nadie te conoce, no aún. Yo me casaré y me iré, pero volveré cada vez que pueda, ustedes también pueden visitarme no?

-Claro, ayudaré a papá en la empresa mientras también he decidido retomar mis estudios,

-Eso está muy bueno hermanita. Tal vez así te olvides de ése tipo a quien llamas novio y que de paso te espera abajo,

-Terrence no te agrada cierto? Puedo saber por qué?

-hmmm solo te diré, que tuvo cierta experiencia sexual en el colegio, fue todo un escándalo. Pregúntale y qué él mismo te cuente, le servirá para probar su honestidad.

-puedo saber al menos quién era la chica? No puedo juzgarlo por haber tenido su primera o segunda experiencia sexual, sé que virgen e incauto no es…

-No dije que fuera una chica. –Candice la miró confusa, su hermana sabía manipular las cosas y era buena tejiendo intrigas, -Escucha pequeña, serás libre de elegir a tu futuro esposo, pareja o lo que sea que quieras vivir con él. Tú y yo somos diferentes hasta en eso,

-a qué te refieres Susana? -Susana la miró con picardía y malicia a la vez, sabía que su hermana era una ilusa en el arte de amar, tonta hasta para respirar, había sido criada como una princesita y como tal actuaba, pero decirle algunas "cositas" seguro no le vendrían nada mal,

-Pues… nunca soñé con casarme virgen. Candy, soy del criterio que las personas deben tener algunas parejas antes de dar ése gran paso, si me comprendes?

-Te refieres a los hombres? Es normal hasta cierto punto no?

-Me refiero a "todos" por igual. Tanto hombre como mujer deben tener experiencias previas, sino como seleccionarían? Solo por un bonito rostro o una jugosa chequera? -Candice sabía que no haría cambiar a su hermana en nada, apenas sonrío y se atrevió a preguntar, -Puedo saber entonces por cuál de las dos razones expuestas te casas con Leo?

-No es obvio?

-Sí claro, su chequera. Pero aquí no te falta nada,

-No, pero no viviré de papá toda la vida. No te preocupes por mí, si no funciona aquí me tendrás de vuelta. Vigilaré cada paso del morisqueto ése que tienes por novio,

-Si decido aceptarlo… tendrás que tragarlo por mí. –Susana se acercó a su hermanita, la abrazó y besó su frente con cariño, -Si decides aceptarlo yo lo aceptaré,

-Susy es una promesa? -Es una promesa Candy, pero… -alejándose y riendo mientras salia de la habitación, no pudo evitar comentar –Los milagros existen, y yo tengo fe que en estos dos años un milagro sucederá. No tardes en bajar, ya lo has hecho esperar mucho tiempo,

-pero si acaba de llegar no?

-si, cumplirá cuatro semanas de estar buscándote. Se calmó porque le dije que estabas en Italia. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, sigue con él o terminalo y no te sientas culpable de nada, menos por ése… mejor me voy. –Candice se quedó sopesando las palabras de su hermana,

-Entró a la acogedora sala, Terrence como siempre lucía muy elegante y a ella le pareció más apuesto que nunca,

-Te he llamado muchas veces, nunca respondiste mis llamadas Candice, creo.. creo que debemos hablar; la verdad me sorprendió tu mensaje de anoche, aquí me tienes finalmente.

-Terrence, en eso tienes razón yo … solo quise apartarme un tiempo. Tiempo que me sirvió para reencontrarme a mí misma. –Terrence miraba de manera expectante a Candice, sabía que ella era libre de elegir quedarse con él o sencillamente dejar todo y seguir una nueva vida, una nueva relación. Amaba a su pequeña rubia, pero tambien aceptaba haberse portado mal con ella. Impulsiva como siempre, apenas cruzaron palabras corrió a sus brazos como ayer, como antes …

-Te extrañé pecosa,

-Yo a ti Terrence,

-Hablaremos verdad?

-Sí, claro. –Candice lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la biblioteca, Terrence la frenó no sin antes plasmarle un profundo y anhelante beso en sus tiernos y jugosos labios. –Candice, quisiera que hablaramos aquí. No quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros de ahora en adelante, sea lo que tengas que decirme hazlo aquí amor.

-Sus palabras sorprendieron a Candice, pidió té para ambos y de manera suave y confiada platicaron de su viaje, de su chasco con la prensa y cómo aquello la impulsó a retomar su carrera y apoyar más a su padre.

-Entonces, yo me iré y tú regresarás a la Universidad? Por qué no vas a Boston conmigo?

-No. Necesito quedarme aquí para poder ir a la empresa, quiero empaparme de todo. Necesito hacerlo, además hay un tema que aún no trato con papá. Entendí que hay problemas con una construcción de las torres reales; la prensa cuestionó aquello por la servidumbre pública, por eso quedé en blanco. Tú te irás en dos semanas?

-Dos semanas y partiré, pero vendré en fiestas y cada que pueda. Tú también puedes visitarme, cuando gustes.

-Terrence nos casaremos a tu regreso?

-Si me aceptas, claro que sí amor.

-Yo te acepté. Pero te dije…

-Qué se lo pidiera a tu padre? Ya lo hice!

-Qué? Cuándo?

-Hace dos días fue a ver a mi padre. Aproveché para invitarlo a comer en casa y delante de mi padre le pedí tu mano,

-Mi padre fue a ver a tú padre? Sabes para qué?

-Pues no concretamente, solo sé que era algo de unos terrenos donde construyen algo grande.

-Las Torres Reales, creo que ocupan parte de la servidumbre pública, eso escuché. Los nuevos socios exigen solucionar eso o no habrá sociedad,

-No te preocupes bonita, si está en manos de papá él lo resolverá. Ahora, te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo? Tal vez cine? Cena? Lo que quieras bonita,

-Cine estará bien, de paso un helado también… Voy por mi bolso, -Candice pensó por un momento preguntarle sobre el comentario de su hermana, pero prefirió callar ahora las cosas parecían arreglarse con él, seguro era algún chisme sin fundamento. Si fueran otros sus gustos, él no estaría tras ella cuando podía tener o estar en otra relación,

-pasa algo amor?

-Nada, ahora regreso.

-Ambos jóvenes volvían a ser la pareja de antes, él siempre elegante y relajado; ella siempre bonita y despreocupada. El destino los llevaría a cruzar el océano y este hecho, les daría un vuelco a sus vidas.

 **Boston,**

-De pie, frente al inmenso espejo de su habitación, Celine observaba como su cuerpo desnudo poco a poco iba retomando sus formas habituales. Cuidó su peso durante el problemático embarazo, hizo una dieta saludable y aunque fue reforzada en algunos nutrientes como hierro y vitamina C, su bebé nació con buen peso pese al problema respiratorio que tuvo. Negarse a dar lactancia era su decisión, después de todo la ausencia de William en esas cuatro semanas fueron apropiadas para ella regresar a su fase inicial, trabajar y cuidar de su bebé en la medida que fuera necesaria, para todo lo demás estaban sus nanas. Volver a su talla habitual era su mayor deseo, todavía hacia falta más ejercicios y estricta dieta, pero el querer y poder estaban en su mente, estaba convencida que su hija lucía muy saludable, la consulta al pediatra lo confirmaba, el peso era ideal y sus examenes de sangre no pudieron salir mejor; por tanto, su periodo de lactancia habia terminado desde la tercera semana que nació. Su marido estaba por volver, lo esperaba dos días atrás pero algo había causado su retraso, iría al aeropuerto por él, habia ordenado el auto y chofer que por ella aguardaba, llevaría a su hija con ella, el recibimiento sería sorpresivo. Celine Andrew podía ser una mujer un poco confundida en sus prioridades, pero nadie podía negar el amor infinito que tenía por William Albert Andrew, amaba a ése hombre con locura, moría por volver a perderse entre sus brazos, besos y desbordar toda la pasión que por meses había contenido. No estaba segura de volver a concebir otro hijo, _Cassey_ por poco le cuesta la vida, pero ella cumplió, nunca olvidaría aquella mañana cuando se desmayó en pleno ascensor junto a su esposo, despertó desorientada acostada en una fría camilla, al enfocar su mirada, él la observaba con sus hermosos ojos que albergaban esperanza y alegría, sus sospechas se materializaron en el acto, su expresión se lo decía, la llenó de besos en todo su rostro, eran 8 semanas de feliz embarazo, su habitación se convirtió en un rosedal de tonos rojos y naranjas, el más grande arreglo de rosas rojas estaba en su tocador, con una enorme tarjeta que gritaba sin ser abierta un gran "TE AMO". Su pecho se hinchó de alegría, él era suyo, su marido, el hombre que la había elegido sin conocerla lo suficiente, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, se sentía flotar en una nube de ensueño, desde que la familia lo supo se sintió la personas más consentida del mundo, solo era abrir la boca y trinar los dedos para que sus deseos fueran órdenes.

Las absurdas imágenes de William colocando su mano sobre la espalda de una hermosa chica antes de abordar un auto, no calarían en su mente celos absurdos; aquello alguna explicación tendría, ella era una mujer a carta cabal, ninguna arribista le quitaría lo que era suyo; aunque la joven dama, de hermosa apariencia y sofisticada elegancia bien merecía ser investigada y no subestimarla. Estaba convencida que no existía poder humano sobre la tierra que la apartara de su hombre, ahora con una hija heredera, se sentía plena, dueña, ama y señora Andrew…

-Señora! le ayudo? -Bea, una de sus sirvientas esperaba pacientemente con el atuendo solicitado, era un Dolce Gabbana pulcramente blanco , con amplio fajón negro, tacones de aguja color negro perfectamente lustrados, su cabello delicadamente suelto, todo con su nueva y exquisita fragancia, iría por él y quería borrar la imagen de la mujer en cama, en bata, delicada y mimada; se sentía en pocas palabras, renovada. Ordenó arreglar a su bebé a quién esperaría en el auto, el vuelo llegaba en una hora.

-William recogía su equipaje, se sentía cansado y ansioso por llegar y ver a su pequeña _Cassey_ , se tomaría unos días para su familia, sobre todo para su hija. Habia permanecido tres semanas y media fuera de casa, sonrío para sí mismo porque era tan irónico, antes podía irse de viaje y darle la vuelta al mundo, desaparecer por meses, pero ahora solo quería llegar, cargar, besar y apapachar a su retoño, mientras pasaba el control, caminó ensimismado por el amplio corredor hasta vislumbrarlas, esperaba por su chofer pero en su lugar reconoció de inmediato a la mujer moderna de un tiempo atrás, su esposa y junto a ella cubierta entre fina tela y encajes estaba su razón de vivir. Apuró su marcha hasta topar con ellas; un corto beso a su esposa y sin perder minuto tomó en brazos a su hermosa hija, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su hermosa sonrisa le recibieron, se sentía el padre más feliz y orgulloso del mundo. Besó su pequeño y angelical rostro repetidas veces, mientras susurraba perdiendo la cuenta un sin fin de te amos; abrazó a Celine no sin antes elogiar lo bien recuperada que se veía, ante la vista de todos eran la pareja perfecta, desbordando mieles de amor y felicidad, ambos hermosos, jóvenes y elegantes, padres protectores mostrando orgullosamente su creación. Al llegar casa, William le pidió no cambiarse, la llevaría esa misma noche a cenar no sin antes dedicarle unos minutos a su pequeña hija y así lo hizo. –Puedes reservar en el Mystral? No tardo.

-Minutos después la llevaba a un elegante restaurante, Celine entraba de la mano del alto y gallardo esposo, su vida social parecia retornar y la noche prometía para más…

-Fue de provecho siempre el viaje amor?

-Lo fue, puedo decir que tenemos nuevos socios,

-socio o socia? -Celine había visto y leído comentarios sobre una chistosa situación en Italia, pero dejaría que su esposo le contara más.

-De qué hablas Celine? –Peguntaba William con infinita paciencia ajeno a todos los rumores que se desataron en Italia, mientras cenaban tranquilamente

-Leí un artículo sobre su estadía en Italia, al parecer la prensa ahora se interesa por saber qué diseñador les viste, hablaba sobre una dama y sus zapatos? Eso creo… lo interesante de las fotos fue ver tu mano en su espalda conduciéndola a entrar a un auto. También distinguí a Davidson y Clarke,

-es en serio? Ja,jaj,ja William no aguantó reirse al respecto. –Bien amor, sucede que la dama que mencionas es hija de Gerald Sharman,

-Sharman Corporation de Londres? Pero a él no lo vi en las fotos,

-No lo viste porque se indigestó, envió a su hija quien es demasiado joven con ninguna experiencia en el ramo; la prensa hizo algunas preguntas sobre el proyecto The Royal Towers y ella quedó en la luna. Laura Stanziola al notar su nulo conocimiento del tema decidió entonces preguntarle por sus zapatos de diseñador y no recuerdo que otra tontería, la chica se puso roja de ira y antes que contestara cualquiera idiotez pensé que lo mejor era sacarla de la escena. Me disculpe con la prensa, dije quien era y pedí tomar los correctivos. No puedo creer que publicaran eso, tengo que leerlo recuerdame cuando haya tiempo quieres,

-pobre chica. Debió sentir una terrible vergüenza.

-así es. Pero, no le demos color a eso. Ella aprenderá, poco a poco lo hará.

-como sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo.

-Volviste a verle?

-Así es. Cruzó conmigo unas palabras, se disculpó por no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y se prometió aprender por su padre mas que por nadie más. Es joven pero lista, seguro saldrá adelante, por lo pronto irá a la Universidad. –William recordaba con gracia sus palabras, Candice Sharman White era sin duda muy linda, de una belleza natural muy escasa, pensó de momento que aquella chica al madurar y orientar bien sus aspiraciones, sería sin duda una mujer por demás muy deseable. El respeto lo ganaría con los años.

-bueno, tal vez superó ese mal rato comprando en algunas buenas tiendas, -dijo Celine de manera mordaz,

-Celine! La reprendió William

-qué tiene? toda mujer lo hace -decía entre mofa y desagrado

-mejor cuentame cómo estas tú? Que ha dicho el médico de tu estado actual? –preguntaba William cambiando radicalmente el tema, no le hacia placer ni gracia seguir ondando sobre aquella pecosa chica inglesa, a quién él recorda con total precisión…

-El médico me vió bien, tengo un diagnóstico que compartir contigo pero lo haré en casa, por ahora solo disfrutemos la cena quieres?

-sucede algo malo? -preguntó alertado,

-nada de qué preocuparse, te lo diré al llegar a casa –decía Celine sonriendo, William observaba a su esposa, lucía hermosa, la que escogió por voluntad, a quién llevó al altar y lo hizo padre de una hermosa criatura; de manera espontánea y sin pedir permiso la tomó sorpresivamente besando con ardor sus labios sin importarle los comensales presentes. Desde esa noche, se declararía un devoto hombre de familia.

-Al llegar a casa revisaron a Cassey, dormía como un angelito. Celine se adelantó a la habitación no sin antes ordenar una fría botella de vino. Tomó una ducha rápida mientras preparaba la bañera para su esposo, William la encontró tomando una copa del espumante vino cosa que le pareció extraña,

-estás tomando? Puedes?

-puedo y quiero. Ve a bañarte, te dejé todo sobre el tocador, -Obedientemente tomó su baño, el agua caliente relajó sus músculos aún tensos, el viaje desde Marruecos a Londres fue excitante, no esperaba encontrarse más que con su nuevo socio, pero no pudo evitar preguntar por ella… tenía que sacar a esa chica de su mente, que rayos le pasaba? Bien pudo solventar esa legalidad por medio de otros mecanismos pero él mismo quizo viajar a Londres, acaso inconcientemente quería verla? Por qué le tenía que pasar eso? Ella era solo una niña. Él era un hombre casado, agradecía a todos los santos no haberla encontrado en casa cuando Gerald lo invitó a cenar. Había salido con su novio, eso le dijo Susana. Sin duda ambas eran bonitas, pero la pecosita chiquita lo era aún más. Tenía que conectar sus neuronas al suelo y comprender su realidad,

-Demoras amor? –escuchaba a Celine llamarlo, se apuró a enjuagarse y lo que escasamente encontró fue un diminuto boxer, acaso ya podían intimar? Dudoso cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, salió del cuarto de baño y acto seguido su esposa lo dejó sin palabras…

-acercáte, tú mujer no muerde!

-Celine, acaso podemos…

-Celine lucía espectacularmente sensual, -Te hablé de un diagnóstico, tóma léelo tú mismo. –William tomó el documento, ella hizo que su ginecólogo escribiera que podía retomar su vida sexual, con delicadeza y precaución pensó William, su mujer se hacía desear y él tenía que borrar a como diera lugar esos pensamientos fuera de toda cordura y decencia. Como león a su presa, tomó a su mujer y la amó como meses no lo hacía, la noche era joven, ellos eran jóvenes, Celine respondía a su marido y él no se hacía esperar; ésa era su realidad era un hombre casado, de familia y todo lo demás quedaba censurado, censurado! se repitió una y otra vez mientras se entregaba a su mujer...

* * *

 ** _Parece que las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Si se derramó miel, lo siento era necesario._**

 ** _Celine aún no dice que ya no da pecho a su bebé. William, un poco confundido pero se convence que tiene mujer y también hija que cuidar y proteger._**

 ** _Terry y Candy han hecho las pases y a la vuelta, nos vemos en ése viaje a Boston que traerá muchas sorpresas y el giro en esta trama._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes siguen la historia,_**

 ** _Adoradandrew_**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Candy Candy.

La historia es de mi total autoría, dedicada a la ficticia pareja de rubios Albert y Candy, sin fines de lucro y por total entretenimiento.

 **8.**

Tus Huellas en mi piel,

Las semanas pasaron y pronto tres meses. Susana Sharman White contrajo nupcias con Leonardo Parissi, fue una boda elegante y muy discreta. Su padre no dejó de repetirle que pasara lo que pasara, las puertas del hogar nunca estarían cerradas. Lucía radiante, feliz, enamorada más de su vestido que de su propio marido; hacia chiste con ello y su hermana menor le acompañaba a celebrarlo, el champagne corría haciendo estragos en las jóvenes, las damas de honor con sus vestidos ceñidos, todas hermosas incluyendo a la misma Candice se hacían confidencias mientras observaban a sus apuestos novios o galanes, el camarógrafo se deleitaba con todas y cada una de ellas, la sesión de fotos algo fuera del protocolo fue a petición de la novia, los hombres estaban excluidos pero prestos de cuidar sus preciadas joyas humanas, sobre todo uno, Terrence G. Marsden, se declaraba enamorado de aquella bella rubia, poco a poco se fueron uniendo a las chicas, la fiesta aunque discreta no escatimó en gastos. –Todo quedó hermoso, cierto Terry?

-Quedó todo hermoso pero nuestra boda no será así, lo sabes cierto?

-Pero yo no quiero nada ostentoso amor,

-Tú tal vez no, pero yo si. Mi padre también, por los gastos ni te preocupes, nuestros padres han hablado y todo será como manda el protocolo. Habrán más de mil personas cariño, lo siento la lista no puede ser menos,

-Estas loco? dónde meteremos a mil personas?

-ni te lo imaginas… es una sorpresa, solo falta ultimar unos detalles, hacer el abono y listo!

-no me dirás? Mi padre sabe? Porque si el sabe no descansaré hasta que me diga,

-eres muy curiosa, confórmate con saber que será en un castillo, ya! No diré nada más… mejor regálame un beso y bailemos, me gusta esta suave pieza,

-es mal visto el beso en público no crees?

-mal visto? Todo lo que han hecho esta noche está mal visto, mira la cara de papá, quiere salir corriendo,

-Susana odia las etiquetas y la formalidad, la sesión de fotos fue para recordar sus años felices de soltería,

-de soltería o de cacería? Sonrió Terry en son de burla,

-cuidado! es mi hermana de quién hablas,

-es cierto, con nuestra boda borraremos todo vestigio de este evento informal, a quién contratamos?

-qué?

-quiero un artista en vivo en nuestra boda,

-no pondrás a tu padre a gastar en ello, te lo prohíbo,

-bueno, una banda en vivo

-eso sí, algo más modesto. Déjalo elegir, que sea feliz esa noche,

-nadie será más feliz que el novio esa noche, porque finalmente te haré mi esposa, mi mujer para toda la vida,

-solo por eso? –sonreía ella enamorada y feliz,

-no, porque ese día lucirás mas radiante que hoy, porque ese día me darás el sí eterno, porque ese día prometerás amarme y respetarme hasta el final de nuestros tiempos Candice,

-tú también lo prometerás, eso es lo que espero de ti y de mi, una vida juntos sin terceros ni problemas que no podamos superar, muchos hijos corriendo por cada rincón de nuestra casa,

-bueno, eso de los hijos lo hablamos cuando sea el momento,

-qué pasa? No quieres hijos?

-claro amor, solo que es muy pronto para eso. Primero quiero disfrutar todos los días, mañanas, tardes y noches de mi hermosa y joven esposa. El hijo o hija vendrá con el tiempo, somos jóvenes Candice, -Ella lo miraba embelesada, se aferró a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos soñando con ése mágico castillo, con la tenue luz de velas encendidas y elegantes arañas de cristales iluminando el elegante comedor muy bien decorado con hermosas flores, la inigualable música de violines envolviendo los sentidos de todos los presentes, soñaba con ése día, el día de su gran boda…

Terrence se despidió de su prometida prometiendo volver para fiestas decembrinas. Candy retomó sus estudios en Relaciones Públicas, iba constantemente al corporativo de su padre y ayudaba en lo que podía mientras se instruía con grandes profesionales. Aprendía de medidas, estudios topográficos, reglamentaciones, permisos laborales, recursos humanos, calidad de materiales, presupuestos, publicidad, comprendía que para ejecutar un proyecto se requería de muchos componentes, buenas conexiones y sobre todo ajustarse a la necesidad y presupuesto del cliente. El gran proyecto, The Royals Tower retomaba su marcha, su futuro suegro había logrado las firmas requeridas para continuar sin problemas legales; esto implicaba que las negociaciones con el Holding Andrew serían retomadas; pese a ello, fue Gerald quién se encargó personalmente de William Andrew en un viaje posterior que hizo a Londres. Ella, por su salud mental luego de ver las cálidas fotos del matrimonio Andrew mostrando al mundo su nuevo retoño decidió apartarse por completo de aquél hombre. Si algún día volvía a verle, sería siendo ella otra persona, pero poco o nada debía importarle. Solo esperaba que los dos años pasaran rápido, que su prometido regresara y desde ya había comenzado a planear su boda. Contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su suegro, un amplio presupuesto puesto que algunos diplomáticos serían invitados, el anuncio del compromiso fue publicado en el _Daily Mirror and The Sun_ y otras revistas sociales. **Terrence G. Marsden & Candice Sharman White** lucían tan apuestos como una pareja real, después de haber sellado el compromiso las salidas en público eran celosamente vigiladas por ambos padres, no permitirían habladurías de ningún tipo, ni escenas fuera de todo enfoque que no fuese de respeto, amor y alegrías. Para Richard, ayudaba mucho el hecho que Terrence se encontrara ahora en Boston, su hijo le había contado lo sucedido con la chica en aquella nefasta salida. Apenado y esperanzado a que finalmente sentara cabeza con una buena y hermosa dama, se prometió respaldarlo incluso después de casado.

 **Boston,**

Mientras dormitaba, William escuchaba el llanto de su pequeña Cassey de apenas cuatro meses, miró a su esposa dormir profundamente y se levantó a hacer lo que correspondía. Salió de la habitación encaminado al cuarto desde donde su princesa clamaba atención, el cuarto contiguo ya no la albergaba, Celine había ordenado su traslado luego de cumplir dos meses de nacida. Tomó a su pequeña en brazos indicándole a la nana seguir descansando, eran las 2: 00 a.m. luego de asegurarse que estaba limpia y seca, bajó a la cocina buscando la manera de preparar su fórmula, para su sorpresa encontró varios biberones ya preparados; que acaso los bebés no tenían que tomar leche fresca? Costaba tanto prepararla al momento que el bebé requería? Indagaría al respecto al día siguiente. Calentó una fórmula y procedió a darle de comer a su hija, los momentos que con ella pasaba nutrían su alma de alegría, era realmente delicada y preciosa, se sentó dándole su biberón mientras con adoración besaba cada dedito de sus manitas, la niña intentaba alcanzar su rostro y una vez que lo lograba el atrapaba en su boca un dedito, era un juego inocente donde padre e hija se reconocían el uno al otro. William adoraba el silencio de la noche, lejos del estrés de la oficina, la casa, los amigos, los conocidos o todos juntos. En oración pedía al señor bendecirlo con otros hijos, sabía lo mal que la había pasado Celine, pero en el fondo sentía que fue más teatro que realidad; ella nunca estuvo tan mal, no era nadie para juzgarla pero… sin duda podían hacer la consulta al médico.

Arrullando a su hija la madrugada llegó y con ella el correr de la servidumbre; la señora Penny lo sorprendió con la niña en brazos, la quitó de su pecho e indicó llevarla a descansar como correspondía.

-Señora Penny, buen día lo siento; parece que me quedé dormido otra vez,

-Hace esto cada noche señor. Es digno de elogio, pocos padres realmente se preocupan o comprometen en el cuido de sus infantes,

-lo hago con amor, es mi hija.

-claro señor; Dios lo bendiga por ello.

-Señora Penny, me pregunté anoche, porqué hay tantas fórmulas ya preparadas?

-Penny se puso nerviosa, por nada del mundo diría su secreto. William la azuzó a hablar, notó su nerviosismo hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz femenina,

-Amor, estás aquí. Deja que la señora Penny haga su trabajo, me desperté y me sorprendí no verte a mi lado, por un momento pensé que te habías ya marchado; sube de inmediato mientras te preparan el desayuno,

-Celine buenos días, si estoy aquí pero con nuestra hija. Me daré un baño y bajo a desayunar. –William las observaba, Celine no dejaba de mirar a Penny, era esto un duelo de miradas? Algo pasaba aquí y él descubriría que era?

-Penny se disculpó y subió con la niña en brazos, Celine iba detrás hasta que William le habló con aplomo, -Por favor Celine, hazme tú el desayuno quieres, omelette y bacon estarán bien, bajo en minutos. –Celine le miró indignada, -pero para eso está el servicio William, -Celine notó el serio rostro de su marido, rápidamente cambio su cara y respondió en tono más acogedor, -claro amor, hace rato no te cocino nada, ve y arreglarte. Dudosa y nerviosa entró a la cocina, no le quedaba otra opción.

-William entró a la habitación de su hija parándose al lado de Penny , - Siento que no me dices todo, iré a una reunión y regresaré aquí, espero me digas todo lo que ocurre, cierto Penny? Será tiempo suficiente para que mi esposa se haya marchado a la empresa.

-pero que tengo que contar señor?

-Empieza por explicarme las fórmulas que están en la nevera y congelador, el cambio del cuarto, entre otras cosas… -William al verla seria y dudosa sobre si contestarle o no le habló, -señora Penny, Celine no es tu dueña, te debes a mí yo te traje aquí porque fuiste bien recomendada, eres mis ojos y mis oídos, mi hija es lo más importante para mí y lo sabes. Así que comienza a explicarme todo, por favor!

-Penny dudó si abría o no la boca, pero su indignación de hace meses con la señora de la casa le carcomía las entrañas, así que decidida a asumir cualquier reacción, respiró profundo mientras relataba,

-No son fórmulas preparadas, su esposa dejó de dar pecho apenas usted puso un pie en el avión después que la niña nació, envié por mi sobrina quien también esta amamantando y antes que pregunte si esta enferma, no! No lo está. La leche se congela po días según le vaya tomando, se calienta con ciertos cuidados antes de proceder a dársela, siento no haberle dicho antes, no sé cómo lo hizo anoche que le dio de comer.

-el cuarto?

-El cuarto fue cambiado por orden de la señora porque no la dejaba dormir, las consultas con el médico pediatra han sido aquí en casa, no la baña, no la alimenta, no la mima, todo lo hacemos nosotras y hasta nos gritó en cara que para eso nos contrató. Qué más desea saber el señor?

-William estaba de una pieza con la boca abierta; no asimilaba de golpe todo lo que Penny decía.

-Estás diciendo que mi mujer es una mierda como madre?

-Estoy diciendo lo que ocurre señor, usted preguntó! El calificativo que quiera darle, es propio. De mi parte obtendrá total confidencialidad,

-Toda la servidumbre sabe lo que ocurre con tu sobrina? Saben que la alimenta?

-Solo el área de la cocina señor. Era imprescindible hacerlo si queríamos alimentar bien a la niña Cassey,

-Por todos los santos, no puedo creerlo! Debiste decírmelo de una vez, apenas ocurrió. Hablé contigo desde Europa y nunca mencionaste nada.

-qué podría usted solucionar desde allá? Solo preguntaba cómo estaba y yo respondí con sinceridad, bien.

–después de un crudo silencio, Penny respondió -Ahora comprendo y acepto mi falta, bajaré a arreglar mis cosas señor, de verás lo siento mucho por usted, pero más lo siento por esta hermosa y frágil criatura. –William observó a Penny marchar, aún estaba atónito a todo lo que sus oídos escucharon, quién era realmente Celine? Sin dudar marchó a su habitación, tomó su celular y marcó un número -Te espero en mi casa y por favor no tardes,

-Penny se encontraba en su habitación arreglando sus ropas, la sigilosa figura de la señora de la casa se posó en la puerta, -por lo que veo finalmente el señor de la casa te ha despedido, amén por eso! No te soportaba, pero debo admitir que te voy a extrañar en lo que concierne con mi hija. –Penny la miró de soslayo, como mujer prudente y educada prefirió no contestar, aunque unas mordaces palabras no le caerían tan mal, -Yo que usted, mejor me preparaba a contestar algunos detalles como el peso de su hija, su talla, la hora de sus baños, cuantas veces come al día? la próxima cita tal vez? la gran señora de la casa no sabe ni dónde está parada en lo que se refiere a su hija, pero si sabe cuando es su próxima cita con el peluquero, con la boutique, el spa, la manicura,

-cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto? mugrosa! -Estaba Celine hecha una furia,

-mugrosa yo? Usted se sacó la lotería mayor al lograr que un hombre como William Albert Andrew posara sus ojos en usted. Ése hombre merece una mujer sincera, buena, paciente, amorosa y sobre todo, una que este dispuesta a cuidar su linaje y no dejar esa responsabilidad en manos de otros… -Penny, decidió guardar silencio

-no habrá más hijos, por tanto Cassey será su única descendiente; yo cumplí con traerla al mundo, suficiente hice. Ahora termina de largarte cuanto antes de mi casa. –sentenciaba Celine sintiéndose muy poderosa, hasta el momento en que su esposo se detuvo a su lado,

-Así que con traerla al mundo cumpliste tu parte? Prepárate Celine, lo que alguna vez tuvimos termina aquí y ahora. Llama a tus abogados, porqué el mío ya viene en camino, señora Penny le prohíbo marcharse de la casa, la custodia y cuido de mi "única heredera" por el momento, queda bajo su absoluta responsabilidad. Agende cita con el médico, la llevaremos esta misma tarde, por supuesto la señora de la casa queda excluida de acompañarnos ya que , seguramente tiene cita en algún salón o spa , cierto? No te asustes amor, escuché todo, absolutamente todo y algo me dice que aún falta más por contar,

-William cariño, cómo puedes creerle a esta loca? Yo soy tu esposa, la madre de tu hija!

-oh sí, bueno dime cuál es el peso de tu hija? Cuándo es su próxima cita? Toda madre tiene eso presente, mejor dicho, toda buena madre, -Celine balbuceó palabras sin sentido, estaba en aprietos lo sabía, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que su matrimonio se fuera al caño, era hora de actuar y de actuar rápido, sus ojos se humedecieron al instante y acto seguido arrancó a correr mientras lloraba, no se detuvo hasta adentrarse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta, marcó a su madre y seguidamente a la abuela Elroy, ellas como buenas defensoras de la familia y el buen nombre no permitirían un divorcio.

-George Johnson se reunió a puertas cerradas con William Andrew y la niña Cassey a quién no apartó de su lado por nada del mundo,

-Estoy sorprendido amigo, no sé con qué demonio me casé,

-quizás debas decir, te casaron. Recuerdo muy bien las pautas de tu matrimonio William, te dije que lo pensaras y no; consideraste que estaba bien, que era la apropiada.

-Una niña de buena familia, trabajadora, hermosa, no había nada más que pensar George,

-En eso te equivocas, falto el principal ingrediente para la felicidad,

-ah sí? Y cuál es según tú?

-simple, el "A M O R" amigo mío, sin duda eso no estuvo presente en tu matrimonio.

-me pareció agradable, simpática, simple; por eso la considere apropiada. Mi abuela Elroy estaba cansada de mis viajes, quería que alguien terminara con mis días de soledad y cuando menos acordé, aquí me tenías, casado.

-te deprimiste con la muerte de Antony, no lo ocultes. Ni tú ni nadie tuvo culpa de su mal vicio, sucede en muchas buenas familias William, la droga termina no solo vidas, sino familias. Tú supiste seguir adelante por ti y tus hermanos; pero de ahí a casarte por no estar solo? Por Dios! Ni que fuera siglo pasado. Ahora tengo mis dudas,

-qué dudas? Todo está claro, es una pésima madre George,

-sí tal vez sí. Tal vez nadie la enseñó a cómo hacerlo, su madre, tu abuela, sus amigas, no lo sé. Me pregunto si es ése realmente el motivo que amerite un divorcio? Estas dejando a esta hermosa criatura sin padres,

-tiene sus padres, nunca le faltaremos, pero… yo no soportaría verla en esta casa junto a Cassey, si más que amarla parece odiarla!

-tu abuela no lo permitirá y lo sabes,

-No me debo a Elroy, mis decisiones son solo mías, -el comentario hizo reír por lo bajo al madurito abogado,

-bien te vuelvo a preguntar, es ése realmente el motivo? -decía esto mientras revisaba algunos diarios y revistas hasta dar con cierta publicación de un compromiso, sin duda William no había leído nada al respecto pero para él, las imágenes de su preciado amigo acompañando a cierta persona a subir a un auto tiempo atrás, no pasaron desapercibidas,

-y qué otro motivo podría haber según tú?

-heeey no te enfades conmigo, tal vez … otra rubia? -El comentario sorprendió a William, meditó un poco antes de responder,

-claro que no. El mundo esta lleno de mujeres bellas y no hay pecado en escanearlas tal como lo hacen ellas, sí sí amigo, tan inocentes no son; pero no le he sido infiel a mi esposa, me he portado a la altura como corresponde,

-tranquilo William yo solo preguntaba; soy tu abogado pero primero tu amigo, no lo olvides!

-Mientras esta conversación se daba, en la habitación de Celine una fuerte discusión entre madre e hija traspasaba los cristales y paredes, -eres una estúpida! Cómo se te ocurre desatender a tu hija de esa forma Celine? Lo que me cuentas es de infarto, quién te crees para tratar a mi nieta de esa forma?

-mamá por Dios, nadie me entiende? Yo me sentía desatendida, dejé de ser el centro de atención de William apenas nació, pasaba el día entero en el hospital mientras sabía bien lo mal que yo la pasaba aquí en casa, sola en este cuarto,

-te dieron la opción de quedarte en el hospital y no quisiste según sé, o me equivoco?

-no podía, yo quería recuperarme rápido mamá. Era imperioso para mí volver a ser la misma que fui antes de embarazarme, volver a mi talla la cual aún no alcanzo, volver a mi trabajo, a mi estilo de vida, ocupar mi cargo dentro de la empresa, y…

-y…sigues siendo una estúpida! Nada de eso tiene prioridad desde que la niña nació, para William no hay nada más importante ahora en el mundo que su hija, tú y la empresa y todos pasaron a segundo plano. Permitiste que la servidumbre tomara decisiones por la niña, sabes donde esta tu marido ahora? Reunido con su abogado! Qué crees que saldrá de ésa reunión ah, estúpida y mil veces estúpida! No comes hierba porque no te da el cuello, pensé que eras más inteligente y me equivoqué por completo. –Celine temblaba de ira e impotencia, le costaba reconocer que su madre tenía razón, -Dime una cosa Celine, no amas a Cassey? Es sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne, como lo fuiste tú de mí, porqué la rechazas?

-No la rechazo mamá, pero William trajo a esas mujeres que suplieron mi papel, yo… me sentí desplazada y por eso me enfoqué en mí.

-bien, es ése el argumento que usarás frente a la única persona que puede remendar esto, Elroy Andrew. Arréglate y baja, no hay tiempo que perder; la señora llegó casi a la par conmigo y debe estar indagando a medio mundo sobre lo sucedido.

-Una hora después, Elroy después de escuchar atentamente a su sobrino no sin antes indagar a la servidumbre, decidió darle entrada a Celine y su madre. Ambas mujeres entraron en silencio y se sentaron donde Elroy indicó. William estaba furioso, tomó a su hija en brazos y se retiró de la habitación; para él el aire era asfixiante.

-Sé muy bien ya todo lo acontecido, mi nieto tiene mucha razón en mandarte por un tubo; pero aquí ustedes dos pasaron a segundo plano hace meses, por tanto; aunque mostró resistencia, entiende que un divorcio ahora no es prudente,

-Por favor abuela, -Celine se arrojó a sus faldas clamando piedad y ayuda, .- Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, acepto mi error y prometo corregirlo pero no aceptaré un divorció, por favor por favor…

-Es cierto que no nacemos con un manual que nos indique cómo ser los **mejores** padres del mundo, el problema aquí es que tú ni a la categoría **_aceptable_** llegaste; William, está muy sentido y también algo confundido; por tanto, harán lo sugerido. Se alojarán en habitaciones separadas desde hoy, él no desea compartir la cama contigo, tu horario en el Holding será de media jornada, el resto del día lo dedicarás a tu hija, no te acercarás a su padre hasta que él así lo indique, ver a la niña no puede ni debe prohibirte.

-pero eso es inaudito, yo..

-tú harás esto si quieres salvar tu matrimonio, gánate nuevamente la confianza de tu marido. Cumple como madre si quieres volver a ser su mujer, pero de una buena vez te advierto, que si William decide al cabo de un tiempo prudente divorciarse de todos modos de ti, no me opondré. Lo más que pude lograr es que te diera una oportunidad como madre, pero como su mujer… eso solo él lo decidirá; lo tomas o lo dejas?

-0-

-Espera por favor!

-Dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro, me disculpo. Estas en la maestría de negocios cierto, con el profesor Edward Ragon?

-Sí, así es… ahora que recuerdo te he visto. Mucho gusto, soy Terrence Marsden, de Londres y tú?

-Archibald Andrew, y…soy de aquí

-que interesante, puedo preguntar porqué te hospedas en la Universidad? -el joven Andrew sonrió con simpatía, sin duda el inglés pintaba bien,

-vivo con mi abuela, no me he independizado aún y me molesta que sea tan controladora; ahora dime cómo sabes que me hospedo aquí?

-El joven inglés se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, el elegante chico rubio de ojos celestes que tenía al frente era listo, inteligente y debía reconocer, muy hermoso también…

* * *

 ** _Hola a todas, un capítulo más._**

 ** _William hastiado de Celine; Elroy tratando de remendar un saco roto; Candy soñando con pájaritos preñados, Archie y el inglés finalmente se conocen,_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Adoradandrew_**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Candy Candy.

La historia es de mi total autoría, dedicada a la ficticia pareja de rubios Albert y Candy, sin fines de lucro y por total entretenimiento.

 **9.**

 **Tus Huellas en mi piel**

-esos serán sus términos?

-Así es señora Celine, no se pactará el divorcio pero dentro del hogar cada uno tendrá su propio espacio, ése espacio deberá respetarse, en cuanto a su decisión vuelvo a preguntarle, está segura? Esto sorprenderá a la directiva y lo sabe, en especial a su esposo.

-A esto ahora mismo no se le puede llamar hogar y lo sabe Johnson. En cuanto a mi renuncia no hay reversa, me dedicaré a mi hija es lo propio, no porque William así lo quiera, es que debo hacerlo; me enfoqué tanto en mí que no comprendí mi responsabilidad para con ella, usted me entiende verdad Johnson?

-no juzgaré, no me corresponde hacerlo; pero si quiere un consejo de mi parte, vuelva a ganarse el amor de William, ame a su hija y termine de… -Johnson le miraba con pena, la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él se sentía destruida, sabía que al apartarla William de su lado moría lentamente, como también sabía que su amigo nunca la amó con honestidad, pero hizo lo que pudo dentro de aquél mal llamado matrimonio y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ahora, era una cruz con la que tendría que cargar por haber dado el sí a tal decisión.

-crecer lo sé. Corregiré mis errores y me ganaré el amor de mi marido, Johnson no lo he perdido cierto?

-a qué se refiere señora?

-no se haga sabe a que me refiero,

-si se refiere a otra mujer, no. Le he acompañado a algunos cocteles y de vez en cuando alguna cena de negocios, uno que otro trago, siempre soy yo o Stear quien despide a los socios y el vuelve devotamente a su casa. No debo decirle esto, siento traicionar la confianza de mi amigo, pero abogo por la familia y espero que todo se solucione pronto, esté tranquila señora Celine, no hay otra persona en su vida al menos no por ahora; pero bien sabe usted quien es y el medio que lo rodea, sea prudente e inteligente y lo tendrá de vuelta con usted. Ahora si no hay más dudas, me retiro que la pase bien señora,

-buenas tardes Johnson, -Celine observaba al maduro hombre recoger sus documentos, era el amigo personal de William Andrew, un hombre inteligente, maduro y audaz. No podía comprar los secretos de William pero podía percibir transparencia en lo dicho, las crudas palabras de su madre aún retumbaban en su cabeza, " _solo te faltó tener el cuello largo para comer hierba…",_ -bruta! Se repitió así misma, se hubo obsesionado con su apariencia y olvidó cuál era su papel, ahora se tragaría sus mordaces palabras para con la señora Penny y se limitaría a consentir a su hija,

 **Boston,**

-Llevas dos meses aquí y solo sales a pasear los fines de semana Terrence, que tal si nos damos una escapada a Nueva York? Tengo auto podemos manejar y perdernos en la bulliciosa ciudad en solo horas, qué dices amigo?

-La verdad Archibald no he venido a divertirme, mi padre me ha impuesto una especie de "veto";

-no comprendo? debiste hacer hecho algo muy malo para que tu padre te tenga restringido,

-aquí pocos o nadie me conocen, aún así hay apariencias que guardar,

-pero que dices? La mayoría de los profesores saben que eres hijo de Richard G. Marsden, es un gran político y empresario muy estimado y cercano a la realeza británica no es así?

-Archibald, te agradezco en serio tu amistad. Eres un chico inteligente y capaz, tienes unas ansias por vivir que la verdad te envidio, pero hace unos meses tomé una decisión, mi destino está trazado desde hace algunos años, seguiré los pasos de mi padre y… listo, seré un hombre feliz, -Por el momento Terrence pensó que era mejor no revelar sus planes futuros,

-felizmente aburrido Terrence, qué te pasa? -Archibald se levantó de su asiento deteniéndose a servir unos tragos, caminó en silencio deteniéndose al lado del atractivo castaño, -toma un trago viejo inglés,

-viejo inglés? No soy tan viejo,

-claro que no, solo tienes mi edad y actúas de una manera tan rancia, pareces un hombre de siglo pasado. Sabes Terrence, no te veo metido todo el día en una biblioteca, reuniones aburridas, cambiando pañales, cenando puntualmente en casa con tu mujer e hijos, los ingleses adoptan ese estilo de vida pasados los 35-40 años, tú a tus insuperables 22 añitos quieres darte esa aburrida vida?

-hay un deber que cumplir, mi padre espera mucho de mí,

-tú padre debe ser muy estricto, cierto?

-así es como todo padre responsable debe ser, qué tal los tuyos? Supongo que tienes hermanos?

-Terrence pudo notar como su compañero cambió en un momento, la apacible sonrisa se esfumó en segundos y la tristeza se dibujó en su cara, alguna fibra habría movido? -Lo siento, dije algo imprudente?

-No, no te preocupes; pero si te interesa saber mis padres murieron hace muchos años. También uno de mis hermanos,

-Los siento mucho Archibald, debes extrañarlos mucho,

-Sí la verdad a veces me gustaría tener a mi madre cerca, ella era tan hermosa, fina y delicada. Siempre soñó con tener una hija sabes, pero el premio fueron 4 varones, bueno en lo que cabe. El mayor de todos es el eje de la familia, está cerca de los 27 años, se casó a los 24 y ya es padre de familia, administra los negocios de la familia. El otro está ya trabajando en la empresa familiar, mi loco hermano Stear tiene 24 años. Tú tal vez seas como William, joven serio, centrado y aburrido.

-Terrence bebió de golpe su trago, -yo soy hijo único. Mi madre murió hace cinco años . Mi padre terminó de educarme y espera que sea yo su sucesor en el parlamento, es un hombre muy importante. –Terrence observó como Archibald tomaba su abrigo y sus llaves, se prestaba a salir? Se preguntaba, -a dónde irás? Hace frío y es un poco tarde no crees?

-Tú debes dormir, yo me iré a un buen bar. Estamos muy sentimentales esta noche, no seré yo quien te desvíe del buen camino que tu padre ha diseñado para ti, créeme no quiero ser mala influencia, solo pretendía que fueras tú mismo , un hombre libre que vivió plenamente su juventud y no dejó nada sin experimentar antes que decidas embarcarte en tu aburrido destino, -Archibald caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla Terrence lo detuvo,

-No eres mala compañía Archi, ni mucho menos mala influencia. Si quieres tomar unos tragos y escuchar música hagámoslo, que importa mi padre, total está a miles de kilómetros de aquí. –El comentario sacó lo mejor del joven Andrew, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes partieron, fueron a uno de los bares más exclusivos y discretos de la ciudad, de aquellos donde debes poseer un prestigioso apellido para poder ingresar y un buen par de dólares. Esa noche, el más joven de los Andrew saldría de sus dudas, estaba dispuesto a llevar a su nuevo amigo al límite,

- _Las Musas_ , un elegante y sobrio bar en las alturas del _Hyatt Regency_ les daba la bienvenida; aunque no era asiduo a ir, sabía el espectáculo que se presentaba y en algunas ocasiones le había visitado con sus hermanos antes que Antony los abandonara. El show de las chicas era insuperable, le hubiese gustado más disfrutar de su compañía puesto que sentía que solo William realmente lo aceptaba y comprendía tal y como él era; para Archibald Andrew la muerte de su hermano Antony marcó para siempre su vida, se volvió hostil y rebelde para con la familia, censuraban la adicción del chico, hicieron de todo para salvarlo, pero su conducta autodestructiva enlodó el buen nombre de la familia, una fría noche de noviembre Antony Andrew excedió la dosis de heroína acabando con su vida con tan solo 20 años de edad. Stear y Archibald fueron confinados a vivir solo en la Universidad, no habría salidas, ni fiestas a la cual asistir; para los jóvenes fue como reprimir de golpe sus años de juventud. La vida social estaba censurada, solo a William el mayor le era permitido socializar y con ciertas restricciones. Se movía en un mundo de gente adulta, empresarios en su mayoría, estaba graduado y tomando las riendas de los negocios de la familia, su aparición en público era necesaria , por momentos Archibald sintió como él y su hermano fueron borrados de la memoria de muchas personas; después de tres años de un maldito encierro, recibió la notificación de presentarse a trabajar, solo eran órdenes que cumplir, lineamientos que seguir, pero él a diferencia de William y Stear, no estaba dispuesto a seguir acatando directrices. Su subconsciente había creado un estado de rebeldía para con la familia e incluso la sociedad, la gota que derramó la copa, fue la presentación de la señorita Annie Britton como su futura esposa, qué demonios tenia su abuela Elroy en la cabeza? No podía negar que era una hermosa dama, pero qué poco lo conocían, sus gustos eran otros, sin embargo, el peso del apellido podía más y por quién hubo desarrollado sentimientos ahora estaba en Nueva York, desfilando en las mejores pasarelas y viviendo su vida al máximo deleite, por cobarde no empacó sus cosas y le siguió, hoy se arrepentía, sabía de su nueva pareja y lo feliz que era, sus posiciones sociales eran diferentes, comprendía que ya mucho escándalo había generado la muerte de Antony años atrás, William limpió el panorama casándose sin amor con una elegante dama, Stear no había encontrado aún el amor, pero no era rebelde y él haría lo posible por vivir el suyo…

-Archibald que te pasa? Te has quedado muy pensativo amigo,

-Nada Terrence, recordé las veces que entré clandestinamente a este lugar en compañía de mis hermanos mayores, solían venir mucho a este lugar,

-y qué tiene de especial? Es elegante cierto pero habrá algún buen show supongo?

-lo habrá, mira aquí viene Mark mi amigo,

-Archibald, tiempo mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí, vienes a disfrutar la noche? -preguntó el rubio de dos metros de altura que tenía en frente, no sin antes escanear al acompañante del joven Andrew,

-traigo a mi amigo a disfrutar el show; es inglés y recién conoce la ciudad, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión de este lugar, si me entiendes?

-no faltaba más, sabes que trabajo con reservas, siendo quien eres y con quién vienes, les daré una de las mejores vistas… -Caminaron sobre la exquisita alfombra de Chenilla amortiguando sus pasos, la sobria y elegante decoración del lugar se antojaba además de íntimo muy encantador, de diseño conceptual, fueron conducidos a su espacio privado, separado de otros , una elegante mesa rodeadas de un cómodo sillones tipo lounge, cantidad de almohadas y discretas cortinas, luces led en tonos verdes y turquesas, sin duda no podía faltar el más fino licor,

-por favor Archibald, déjame escoger a mí por lo menos el licor, solo dime si prefieres vino o champagne?

-oh, lo dejo a tu elección entonces, -Terry volteó a ver al imponente hombre que sonrió al observarlos, era discreto hasta cierto punto, no hablaba de más si no le preguntaban algo, con aplomo y seguridad ordenó en un perfecto acento de un orgulloso inglés, _traiga un Pol Roger Sir Winston Churchill_ 1988; sin duda una botella que costaba más de mil doscientos dólares no sería tarea fácil para el señor Mark traerla, pero Terrence se sorprendió con su respuesta,

-Es una perfecta elección mi lord, solo nos tardará unos 20 minutos enfriarle,

-porqué? Acaso no la tienen en stock?

-oh como cree mi lord? En realidad, no se pide tan exquisito champagne todos los días, me alegra conocer finalmente alguien que tenga tan exquisito gusto y pida algo que no haya sido exclusivamente producido en Francia, en minutos les traigo su botella,

-pues, de paso enfríe dos, -Mark le miró con asombro, sin duda para este par la noche prometía,

-muy inglés no?

-así es; es producción de la familia Churchill pero te gustará, es insuperable la verdad. Poco afrutado como suelen ser el champagne francés,

-dos botellas? Ja,ja,ja no soy buen bebedor te anticipo,

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo. –La noche inició hablando de todo un poco, los estudios, los sueños, la familia, el pasado, el futuro volviendo a caer en el presente, la presentación de algunas chicas modelos de élite fueron la sorpresa, aunque Archibald permanecía indiferente, no les negó el acceso a ellos, degustaron de costosos aperitivos y compartieron algo del champagne inglés, Terrence devoraba con la mirada a las chicas, en especial a Moneereh a quién no dejaba de mimar aunque pudo notar las miradas entre ella y el joven Andrew, no podía descifrar con exactitud que sucedía, ese hecho le hizo comparar sus rostros, podría jurar que Archibald tenía mejores facciones que las damas presentes, eso sumado a su porte y elegancia le reflejaban garbo y belleza. Moneereh se disculpó por ir al baño, el inglés no tardó en preguntar, - la conoces cierto? por eso la miras así? ha sido tu chica? No pretendo…

-No pretendas deducir nada! La conozco y no ha sido mi chica, pero si de mi hermano mayor; solía traerme aquí tal vez a que aprendiera algo de seducción femenina, en el proceso Moneereh se convirtió en su favorita hasta que él se casó y dejó de frecuentarla, es de origen rumano, mi hermano la ayudó a conseguir su nacionalidad, si te gusta solo hablas con Mark, él se encarga de todo; te traerá la tarjeta y nadie preguntará nada, ése es el proceso, iré al baño, -se disculpó Archibald no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de fuego al inglés eclipsándolo al instante,

\- esa mirada enardecida encendía algo en su ser por el joven Andrew, pero no quería arruinarlo, pese a todo hacia tiempo no disfrutaba de tan agradable compañía, sus dudas estaban ahora claras o al menos eso suponía, debió haber sufrido mucho por un amor pasado,

-Archibald por otro lado comprendía que al inglés le gustaban las mujeres, lo excitaban, tan solo unas horas después, luego de disfrutar de la mutua compañía y buena plática, fue el turno de Terrence de ir al baño, Archibald se disculpó siguiéndolo, cuando estuvieron frente al orinal, el rubio se animó a decirle, -Terrence, si quieres quedarte con alguna de ellas o con todas, lo pactas con Mark, aquí hay habitaciones, tendrás absoluta discreción no te preocupes,

-Tus hermanos hacían esto?

-algunas veces lo hicimos, no somos tan castos como muchos creen. Aunque sé que una vez casados, nuestro mundo cambiará, como ya lo hizo William y como esperan que mi hermano Stear y yo lo hagamos algún día,

-Terrence lavó sus manos, mientras observaba el lugar vacío, -Dime Archibald, te ves casado algún día?

-a Archibald le sorprendió su pregunta, qué acaso no le había dejado claro sus preferencias? con aplomo se acercó a su oído y susurró, -eso… llegará, pero cambiar mis apetitos y mi buen estado de ánimo jamás!

-tu ánimo? -le cuestionó el inglés embriagándolo de su aliento alterado con la suave fragancia del champagne, mientras prosiguió acercándose más a ése rostro que le atraía; -y cómo está tu ánimo ahora?

-insuperable!

-0-

-La mañana sorprendió a la hermosa Cassey en brazos de su madre, había tenido algo de fiebre y sus padres celosamente le había hecho guardia toda la noche. –Luego de ingerir sus alimentos, William tomó un elegante sobre en sus manos y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, la imagen de Celine arrullando a su bebé le conmovió en algo, había estado contrariado con la renuncia de ella a la empresa, pero comprendía que estaba esforzándose por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, tenían dos meses de dormir en habitaciones separadas, solo una vez Celine había intentado meterse en su cama, pero su rechazo la hirió tanto que no lo volvió a intentar,

-William descansaba profundamente luego de un corto viaje de tres días, se bañó y acostó aun sin cenar, a altas horas de la madrugada, sintió como una sedosa boca recorría su piel por debajo de las sábanas y más abajo, reaccionó cuando la mujer intentó acariciar su miembro, al principio fue placentero como bien recordaba, pero… no era lo correcto, no era tiempo; despertó al instante y se incorporó como pudo, luego de reprimirla por lo que había intentado hacer, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra pero sus lágrimas bañando su rostro le indicaron que la había herido. Ella era su esposa, " _nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena_ " había dicho la abuela Elroy, debía ceder un poco y tratar de arreglar su matrimonio, como bien le había dicho George, esa era su cruz…

-William, no te sentí llegar. Iremos al médico? -El la observaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de su bebé con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía una invitación,

-así es. Solo quería decirte que a este evento no quisiera asistir solo, me acompañas?

-y qué es?

-es la boda de George y Mariel, finalmente lo atraparon

-oh, el pobre George debe estar muy triste no? -ambos sonrieron en complicidad, sabían que George no era un hombre fácil de atrapar, Mariel Sanders una importante y reconocida abogada lo había hechizado como él mismo solía referirse,

-qué dices?

-no te sientas comprometido William, esta bien por mí si quieres ir. Has asistido a varias recepciones solo, no veo la diferencia ahora.

-esto no es una cena de negocios ni nada por el estilo, es mi mejor amigo quien se casa y nada menos con una Sanders, pero si no quieres ir, no hay problema.

-no, claro que si tú quieres llevarme yo no me opondré. Hay algunos vestidos que aún no he estrenado, es buen momento creo, estimo a George y mucho,

-bien, en un mes darán el sí, confirmaré nuestra asistencia. Ahora vamos con el médico, podrían ser los dientes pero mejor es descartar,

-bueno, vamos –Ambos padres salieron de la habitación rumbo al hospital, cumplían su labor y compartir una cita médica era algo que debieron haber hecho juntos desde un principio. _"los hijos son para atenderlos y criarlos…_ " había dicho Elroy quien ahora veía con buenos ojos el rumbo que llevaba la pareja, ocupándose de su retoño y cada uno respetando sus espacios, sabía lo testarudo que era William en ocasiones, pero también sabía lo buen hombre que era, las largas horas de pláticas con la señora Andrew habían servido para fortalecerla, Celine le había confiado lo que había hecho aquella noche y lo avergonzada que se sentía, -Él te buscará, no corras. El error fue tuyo, el tiempo menguara su enojo y volverá a ti como corresponde,

 **Londres,**

-Candy recibía una llamada de su futuro suegro, pasó por ella a la universidad, tenían una confirmación y unas fotos que tomar, después de varias horas de viaje, Candy pudo notar el pintoresco paisaje del pueblo de _Arundel_ , a pesar de la entrada del otoño, hermosos pastos se extendían por la inmensa pradera, el elegante vehículo que la transportaba le dejaba apreciar lo que sería su entrada triunfal a aquél lugar el día de su gran y fastuosa boda,

-Richard le observaba, era una chiquilla preciosa, podía percibir como sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron al comprender a dónde iban,

-Candy, todo lo que hay alrededor de este castillo, es francamente magnífico. Hay ovejas, vacas en la pradera pero eso no lo es que vinimos a ver. Iremos a las tres iglesias que hay , San Nicolás que data del siglo XIV, Nuestra Señora y San Felipe Neri. Sin duda escogerás la catedral de San Felipe Neri, pero te daré el beneficio de comparar y elegir, recuerda que son muchos invitados,

-si, Terrence me habló de alrededor de unos mil?

-1,200 para ser exactos. Discúlpame, pero no puedo reducir mi lista, él me lo pidió pero para mi es muy importante este evento, toda la alta sociedad inglesa estará presente, invitados de otras naciones, yo he dejado un margen de 200 invitados para ti, espero sepas elegir bien a quién invitar,

-Terrence y yo no hemos trabajado en ésa lista aún,

-La familia más cercana, amigos pocos, socios claves e importantes de tu padre, no hay mucho que pensar Candice, debes preocuparte más por cosas como tu vestido de novia, cómo va eso?

-no he avanzado mucho, espero en navidad a mi hermana para que me asesore,

-no quiero ser indiscreto ni imprudente, pero te sugiero que elijas a alguien mas calificado para tal tarea, la boda de tu hermana no fue exactamente un modelo a seguir, en esta ocasión el protocolo es importante, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi hijo. Mis amistades serán también sus amistades, Terrence también entrará en este mundo cuando regrese de América, hacer las conexiones correctas marcarán su futuro destino en la vida política,

-mientras Richard hablaba, Candice endureció su rostro, sabía que elegir tal lugar era más por él quedar bien con sus conexiones y amistades que por su propio hijo, pero el mal sabor de su comentario cambió cuando al pasar las acentuadas colinas, el bosquejo de lo que en apariencia era un castillo brillando con la luz del radiante sol capturaron toda su atención, es… es…

-sí, es el imponente Castillo de Arundel, mi regalo de bodas para ustedes. –Candice Sharman White jamás pensó con casarse en un castillo, pero qué mujer no lo sueña? si le permitían convertir ese sueño realidad ella no diría que no, estaba extasiada de tanta belleza, los impresionantes jardines, las extendidas fuentes de agua, fueron recibidos por una corte de empleados al servicio del Castillo, el recorrido inició con una cálida bienvenida, demostraciones de lo que sería ése gran día incluyendo el recibimiento, llegaron al gran salón y lo primero que captó su atención fueron las enormes arañas de cristales relucientes, tal como lo imaginó, los enormes ventanales permitían filtrar la luz del atardecer, se vio ella misma caminar del brazo de su marido, saludando cada mesa, compartiendo con 1200 invitados los cuales en su mayoría, serían alojados en el enorme castillo y otras localidades del hermoso poblado de Sussex. La boda sería en verano, las actividades se extenderían por una semana, las playas cercanas estaban incluidas en la visita, degustaron varios platillos, Richard fue inflexible al momento de aprobar y reprobar.

-Candice, has visto ya lo del vestido de bodas?

-En realidad no, esperaba en navidades a mi hermana para ver ese tema, aún falta tiempo no?

-Sin dudas, una madre es necesaria en estos asuntos, mira sin ánimos de ser imprudente e impaciente, tu hermana Susana no es precisamente una referencia para este trabajo, aún recuerdo su enlace con el italiano, Parissi es conocido mío; sin embargo, todo fue de muy mal gusto. Te dejaré elegir el vestido, encargarte de las damas de honor y en todo caso posiblemente también el pastel, pero todo absolutamente todo pasará por mi supervisión previa. Candice, mis invitados son personas muy influyentes e importantes,

-dirá nuestros invitados señor Marsden,

-es correcto, nuestros invitados. Lo que quiero que comprendas, es que estas personas son las futuras conexiones para Terrence y su futuro político. Es además como una presentación con los grandes del medio, lo verán no solo desenvolverse sino también cimentar su futuro como un hombre correcto, de familia, eligiendo a la mujer correcta que lo acompañará en este viaje de la vida. Si me entiendes ahora? Lo que hago lo hago por ustedes dos, él te eligió a ti y yo respeté eso. Candice miraba el reluciente suelo, estaba acaso preparada para manejarse en ése medio? Su padre tenía buenas amistades, personas influyentes, pero raramente políticos. Sus socios en su mayoría eran personas sencillas, adineradas igual pero sencillas. Los Marsden nadaban en la opulencia y su futuro suegro no admitiría errores, -Mañana recibirás la llamada de un asesor de bodas,

-eso no es necesario señor, yo… daré mi mayor esfuerzo

-no te lo pregunté, simplemente así será. Necesitas quien te asesore y oriente, mi hijo está ausente pero yo no. Vendrá en navidades también y es mejor que tengas algunas cosas ya adelantadas, por ejemplo el diseño del vestido,

-qué hay de las tarjetas? Me gustaría elegirlas,

-no, definitivamente no; pero no te preocupes, será de lo más fino y elegante. Me conoces no? No te fallaría en algo así. Ahora vamos, aún falta recorrer las habitaciones, - Cuatro horas fueron suficiente para maravillarse o espantarse, Candice terminó el recorrido luego de ver la habitación de bodas, el mal trago se fue al instante, era de ensueño, grande y elegante, le hubiese gustado visitarla con su prometido, pero el tiempo apremiaba y la cuenta regresiva para preparar la gran boda, era poco. De regreso a Londres pensó mucho en un ser que hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas tener a su lado, su madre. Tal vez ella en vida jamás hubiese permitido verla casada con aquél chico, las dudas, el miedo o todo a la vez comenzaron a asaltar su mente, se sentía pequeña y frágil. Su padre pocas veces regresaba a dormir, su hermana ya no estaba en la enorme casa, solo la compañía de dos criadas y un jardinero eran su consuelo para no sentirse sola. Departir con ellos un helado en la cocina o suplicarle a Johana la criada más joven ver una película con ella, se habían convertido en su pasatiempo, el resto del día lo pasaba entre libros y la empresa. Entrada la madrugada, extrañaba a Terrence, inmersa en su soledad, marcó repetidas veces su celular, hasta ser recibida por un frío y distante mensaje de voz …

* * *

 ** _No, no no no Voy a explicar nada! Confórmense con saber que los "ánimos" estaban arriba._**

 ** _Cuantos corazones están ahora sufriendo? Que mala soy. Mejoraré esto lo prometo. Albert , parece que sus barreras caen lentamente, qué sucederá?_**

 ** _Próximo capítulo? La Boda de Georgeeeeee y un par de presentaciones, je je je_**

 ** _Saludos chicas, a las nuevas la viejas, las guest, las que leen en silencio también. Gracias por comentar,_**

 ** _Adoradandrew,_**


End file.
